


Body Heat

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birth, Brotherly Love, Cheating, Elevators, Firefighters, Graphic Description, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Dean, Sibling Incest, Succubus, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, Wincest - Freeform, graphic birth, pregnant!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Dean and Sam were on a strange hunt when a succubus changed the way they saw each other.





	1. Chapter 1

****

Sam and Dean found a hunt in the local paper about 10 miles away from them. It had to do with an old home that a few teenagers went into and disappeared in. When Sam did some research on the old estate he found that the woman who owned it killed her kids and the anniversary of her death was coming up. The boys thought of it as your typical ghost hunt and were eager to put this one in the win column.

 

But the second they got into town something seemed off. First and foremost the town was unbearably hot. So hot that Dean swore he could fry an egg off the side of the road. And of course the Impala’s AC broke down. They were so relieved when they reached the motel, mostly so they could escape the heat. But when they opened the door to their motel room they found that their AC was broken.

 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me!” Dean grumbled.

 

Sam trailed behind and could feel the heat before he even entered the room. At this point he cursed himself for having long hair. “I’m gonna call the motel manager, maybe he could fix it.” Sam went back to the motel office only to find out that all of the air conditioning units are broken in every room and maintenance won’t be in until tomorrow afternoon. Dean was not pleased when he heard the news. “Let’s just pick another place to sleep.” Sam suggested.

 

“I already called the hotels and motels within 50 miles…everybody is sold out,” Dean said.

 

“Are you saying we’re stuck here?”

 

“Yup…well this will be fun…” Dean said sarcastically.

 

Nightfall came and somehow it seemed hotter than when the sun was up. Dean had stripped down to only his boxers and Sam was still going strong with a grey t-shirt and boxers. Dean stood by the window, praying for a breeze when Sam had enough and took off his sweat soaked shirt. For some reason Dean couldn’t sleep staring at his brother. The way the sweat had glistened across his abs caught his eye.

 

“W-wow…,” Dean said softly, a little louder than intended, though.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“I-uh-I never realized-um-never mind,” Dean stuttered not making eye contact with Sam.

 

Now intrigued Sam pressed on, “No, what?”

 

Embarrassed, Dean continued to look away and stare at the wall. “No forget it. I –uh-lost my train of thought.” He quickly took a sip of his lukewarm beer and looked out the window. Sam on the other hand begun to notice things about Dean that he hadn’t before. Since Dean had his back to Sam his perky ass was staring him in the face. He had the sudden urge to grab it and pull him close-wait what?! This was his brother he was thinking about. He knew he wasn’t gay and knew for sure that Dean wasn’t, but even so, this was sick and wrong! Dean had the same thoughts but the harder he tried to think of something different the more he wanted to touch his brother.

 

Sam tried to sleep these feelings off when he felt a sharp pain around his shoulder. He hissed loudly at the feeling.

 

Dean turned around concerned for his little brother. “What is it?”

 

Sam rotated his shoulder and said, “My shoulder is acting up again.”

 

The week prior they went up against a rogue crossroads demon that had thrown Sam into the Impala, shoulder first. There’s still a dent in the car to prove it, plus the glaring pain in Sam’s shoulder. Dean crossed the room to take a look at Sam’s shoulder. “Let me see.” He hesitated at first to touch Sam but the second he placed his hand on him…it felt right. “Your shoulder is in knots,” Dean commented and begun massaging the tightness away.

 

It felt good. So good that Sam let out a slight moan. Dean took this moment to smell his brother’s hair. It had a light lavender fragrance to it. Sam could smell the sandalwood cologne that Dean wore. Then Dean begun massaging Sam’s pecks and traveled to his lower back. Steering away from his shoulders, but Sam didn’t seem to notice. But he had noticed Dean’s erection that was poking him in the back. Every second Dean touched Sam, the more Sam melted. His brother’s fingers were magical. Another moan escaped Sam lips but this time it was louder than the last.

 

“Feel good?” Dean whispered.

 

“More than you know,” Sam responded breathlessly.

 

“You know, Sammy…,” Dean began in between pants. “You should let me take care of you.”

 

“Yeah? And how would you do that?”

 

Dean gently caressed Sam’s neck with his mouth. “By kissing you. And fucking you,” He said in between kisses. Dean turned his brother around and slowly took off his pants and damn was his brother well endowed. Dean took his brothers dick and sucked it until he could taste the pre-cum. He didn’t want him to finish too early.

 

Sam pulled Dean in for a hungry kiss. “I want you to fuck me so hard.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Dean, said, eagerly.

 

Sam threw Dean’s pants off and he got Sam on his hands and knees. Dean entered his brother and Sam gave out a soft whimper. It was a snug fit and hurt a little for Sam but it felt good. It felt right…

 

They got in a smooth rhythm before Dean had an explosive orgasm inside of Sam. The feeling of lust instantly died and the AC came back on. They both passed out afterwards.

 

Sam was the first to wake up. He felt like he had the worst hangover. He was face down in the pillow and when he turned to his side he saw his brother sleeping next to him. Sam gently pushed him and Dean was just as groggy as he was.

 

“Why am I in your bed?” Dean asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

 

“I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine.” Sam sat up in bed and instantly regretted it. “Ah!” Sam hissed. “Why does my ass hurt?”

 

Dean wanted to laugh but was beginning to get flashbacks from the night before. Dean jumped out of his bed and started to gag.

 

“What is going on with you?” Sam asked as he watched his brother freak out.

 

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Sam!” Dean yelled. He backed away from the bed, almost like the bed was his enemy.

 

“What?! You’re scaring me!”

 

“What do you remember from last night?” Dean asked Sam.

 

Sam tried to think back. “I remember being really hot.”

 

“And?” Dean was trying to help him along. He really didn’t want to say what they did.

 

“And what?” Sam asked. He really wasn’t getting it.

 

Dean decided to give him one more hint. “Remember your shoulder?”

 

Sam thought back to the evening and it hit him like a sack of bricks. Carefully Sam said, “Did we-did we have sex?”

 

“Yeah I think so…”

 

“But why?!” He asked the room incredulously. He wanted answers now.

 

“Does it matter?!” Dean yelled. He looked around the room, grabbed his duffle bag and began packing his things. “Yeah, I can’t be here.”

 

“So what, are you leaving?”

 

“I can’t be here right now,” Dean, repeated, “I can’t even look at you.”

 

Sam got off the bed to tried to block the door. “Just wait. Why don’t we talk about this?”

 

Dean grabs the last of his things. “That’s the last thing I want to do.” Dean brushed past Sam and exited out of the motel. Sam couldn’t believe Dean walked out. He needed time to think but not in this motel room. As soon as Sam got his stuff together he hot wired a car and drove to Bobby’s.

 

When he arrived at Bobby’s he took a second to figure out what he was going to say. He figured he was going to wing it. He knocked on the door and when Bobby came answered Sam lost all thought of what he was going to say.

 

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Bobby gruffly asked.

 

“Umm… can I stay here for a bit?” Sam looked like a lost kid on Bobby’s front porch. The old man let him in.

 

“Where’s Dean?”

 

“We had a fight. So we’re gonna take some time apart from each other,” Sam said as he walked into the house and into the living room.

 

Bobby closed the door and followed Sam in. “Everything alright?” he asked.

 

Sam sighed, “Honestly, I’m too sure.”

 

Bobby didn’t want to pry. He knew the Winchesters very well and he knew that they both could get real stupid. So it wouldn’t surprise him if one of them said or did something to drive the other one away. “Well you’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” he said genuinely.

 

Sam gave him a weak smile and said, “Thanks, Bobby.” Sam knew he could rely on Bobby until this whole thing with Dean blew over.

 

Sam didn’t hear from Dean in months. Dean knew that Sam was holing up at Bobby’s house after he called looking for him. He didn’t want to talk to him but as long as he knew that Sam was okay then that was cool with him.

 

During Sam’s stay with Bobby he kept himself busy by helping other hunters with research on monsters. Basically he took over Bobby’s job, which, Bobby wasn’t too keen on. Sam felt that he shouldn’t be hunting after the incident--he just wanted a small break from the life. This was his version of a vacation. Bobby and Sam would stay up and just chat about life. Bobby would of course enjoy a whisky neat while they talked but Sam always chose to stay sober. He was afraid that if he got too drunk that he would let something slip about that night.

 

Things were going great until he started to get sick. It was small at first, he would get very nauseous all day, to the point where he would vomit and he was achy all over his body. He chalked it up to the flu until weeks passed and his symptoms weren’t changing. That’s when Bobby began to get worried.

 

Sam joined Bobby in the kitchen for breakfast after he threw up probably all of his dinner from the night before. Bobby was at the stove cooking. “Morning,” Bobby beamed, “sit down, I made eggs.”

 

Sam put a hand on his stomach and the other across his mouth as he suppressed a gag. He swallowed his vomit. “No, I’m good.”

 

“You still go the flu?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah I think so,” Sam said as he sat down at the table.

 

“But you got no fever, no chills, no coughing-,” Bobby, listed.

 

Sam interrupted Bobby’s rant quite irritated. “What are you getting at?”

Bobby stepped away from the stove to give Sam his full attention. “I don’t think you have the flu. I think it may be something else.”

 

“What else could it be?” he questioned Bobby. He knew he didn’t feel well but he didn’t think it was that serious.

 

“Hell if I know, but I’m tired of hearing you yak up your guts every morning.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Which is why I called a doctor. You have an appointment this afternoon.”

 

“Bobby-you didn’t…”Sam began but Bobby stopped him.

 

“Look, I’m no fan of the doctors either but as long as you’re under my roof, you’re going. End of story.”

 

Sam stopped protesting. Bobby told him that the person he was going to see was well versed in the hunting universe, so she knew what she was talking about. Plus there would be no surprises.

 

When he arrived at the doctors Sam was shocked to see it was at someone’s home. It was a quaint ranch style place, secluded from the surrounding town. A woman in a white lab coat greeted him at the door. She seemed fairly young, late 20’s and short blond hair. “Hi! You must be Sam Winchester,” she beamed while shaking his hand.

 

“Hi and you must Dr. Lewis, nice to meet you.”

 

“Like-wise, and you can call me Sydney. Come on in.” She led him into an examination room.

 

He felt kinda juvenile as he sat on the table with sanitary paper on top. “So how did you get into this line of business?” Sam asked to make conversation.

 

She chuckled at Sam’s attempt. “My dad was a hunter and I was the one to always stich him up. So I thought it be best if I get my medical degree.”

 

“Good idea. You’re Dad must be proud,” Sam said.

 

“Umm-I assume so. He passed away 5 years ago,” she said with a waiver in her voice. “A vampire got him.”

 

Sam should of known better than to bring that up. “I’m so sorry,” he said embarrassed.

 

“No worries. It’s okay, it’s been a while. So tell me about you. Bobby said you weren’t feeling well.”

 

“Uh-yeah,” Sam breathed. “Mostly nausea and vomiting, heartburn and um-to be honest I feel like my feet are swelling.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She said disbelieved. “Well let’s have a look.” She took some blood from Sam and performed a few standard tests on him. She was a little confused when she saw that everything looked normal. “This is what I’m going to do for you. I’m gonna run this blood sample under every test I can think of, this includes the supernatural ones. Then I’ll call you with the results.”

 

Sam nodded and was thankful for her help. When he got back to Bobby’s the old man impatiently asked him what the doctor had said. Sam shrugged. “She took a few tests, said she get back to me with the results in a few days.”

 

“That’s it?” Bobby asked surprised.

 

“That’s it,” Sam confirmed. “Why, what exactly were you expecting?

 

“Some answers as to why you’ve been so sick.”

 

“I told you I was fine.”

 

Bobby grumbled in a Bobby fashioned way, “Yeah we’ll see…” And continued to drink his coffee.

 

A few days later Sam was manning the phones for Bobby. He went out grocery shopping and somebody had to help those poor hunters who didn’t have extensive knowledge of the supernatural. “Was there a camera flare in the security video?” He asked some poor hunter who was new in the life. “Yeah, okay then it’s a shapeshifter. You’re going to need a silver knife.” Sam felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and it was Sydney. He hung up on the poor lost hunter and quickly answered his cell. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Sam, listen-,” she began in a very serious tone, a tone that worried Sam. “I’m gonna need to see you right away. We need to talk about your test results.”

 

“Okay, I’m on my way,” he said as he grabbed his car keys and raced out of the door. He sped to Sydney’s home and got there in record time. The only thing on his mind was the worse diagnosis she could give him. Before he could even knock on the door Sydney opened it and led him to her office. He sat down in the chair across from her desk and had a slight tremble.

 

“Listen, I’m gonna cut the bullshit. First of all you’re not dying,” she started off. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. But he was still very confused of the seriousness of his diagnosis.

 

“So then what’s wrong with me?” Sam asked frustrated.

 

“I ran your blood tests, like 30 times, and they all came out the same. Sam, you’re pregnant,” Sydney said.

 

Sam’s initial instinct was to laugh and that’s exactly what he did. That is until he realized Sydney didn’t find what she said amusing.

 

“This isn’t a joke, Winchester. This is real.” She handed him his positive pregnancy test.

 

Sam stuttered, “Wha-what the hell is this?”

 

“An anomaly,” she half joked.

 

“No but you don’t understand. I’m a guy, this doesn’t happen to us!” he yelled.

 

“Relax. I did my research. There are only 3 things in the universe that can do this: witches, succubae and tricksters. So which one is it?” She asked.

 

Sam was still reeling from this new information and wasn’t paying any attention to a word Sydney was saying. He narrowed his eyes at her and said, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Like you said, this shit doesn’t just happen, so which monster did you fuck with?”

 

“None of them!” he responded. “I haven’t hunted in like 4 months.”

 

“Well that adds up since you’re 4 months pregnant,” Sydney said leaning back in her chair.

 

Sam had his head in his hands. “Stop saying I’m pregnant!” he said but it sounded a little muffled.

 

“Would you prefer, ‘In the family way’, ‘Up the duff’? Call it what it is, a spade!” She knew it sounded harsh but she needed to nail this into his head. Sam shot up from his seat and began to pace. “So think back, what did you hunt 4 months ago?”

 

“I told you-“

 

Sydney interrupted him, “Think, dammit!”

 

Sam threw his head back in frustration. He thought back 4 months ago to his last hunt with Dean. He remembered the blistering heat. Almost like he could feel it again. “It was hot,” he mumbled.

 

“What?” Sydney barley heard him.

 

“I just remember the night being very hot,” Sam reminisced. He had his hands holding on to the back of the chair he had been sitting on.

 

“Okay, I mean I guess that’s a start. You know succubae are known for making the environment around them very hot. Did you have sex?” She asked.

 

Sam answered very quickly as if he was offended by the question. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“Because that’s how people have babies,” she answered sarcastically. “So did you or not?”

 

“Uh-um- yeah I guess I did,” Sam answered. He began to tremble a bit.

 

Sydney could see Sam was very uncomfortable with the subject. She approached it a little gentler. She sighed, “Okay…listen Sam, you gotta give me an inch. Who did you have sex with? Was it a random girl you found?” Sam shook his head no. “Was it a guy?” she finally asked.

 

“I told you that I don’t want to talk about it,” Sam gritted.

 

She had had enough of this. If she was going to help Sam she needed to know what had happened and whom he had sex with. “Sam!” she yelled. She demanded answer out of him.

 

“It was my brother!” Sam blurted.

 

Sydney’s eyes got huge and almost fell over in her chair. “You what?! How-“

 

Sam stopped her before she could continue. He didn’t want to hear it, because no one could say anything that he didn’t already know. “I know! I know! It’s not how it sounds,” He tried to explain, “I didn’t-we didn’t- I didn’t want to!” Sam sputtered. He had a hard time trying to explain this very complicated situation.

 

“Wait did he-?” Sydney began.

 

He could see where she was going at with that one and stopped her before she could go any further.

 

“No! It was consensual.” Which he also couldn’t believe he was saying. That he wanted to have sex with his brother just as much as Dean did with him.

 

“So then what do you mean?” Sydney had been a doctor for hunters for a very long time and had seen some really fucked up shit but never incest. Naturally she was curious to find why these boys turned over a forbidden stone.

 

Sam leaned against the wall. “That night –I have never felt that way about my brother, except for that night.

 

“Okay…,” Sydney said slowly. Not really sure what to make of all of this. “Well, I read that succubae can alter a situation to make you think or feel a certain way.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain why I’m pregnant,” Sam said.

 

“Before they leave a town they like to leave a calling card, usually it’s a baby.”

 

Sam chuckled half heartedly, “Lucky me…”

 

“Wow,” she breathed. “The succubus must have one sick mind if she put you and your brother together.”

 

“Yeah… so what’s our next plan?” He asked Sydney desperately.

 

She looked him in the eye. “I think you should talk to Dean.”

 

He snorted, “That’s not gonna happen.”

 

“You _have_ to tell him. He’s the father/mother or whatever.”

 

“He doesn’t want to talk to me and frankly I get it,” Sam admitted.

 

“Look, I’m not going to play your therapist but you’re gonna have to tell your brother at some point. It’ll be easier to do it now so it doesn’t blow up in your face later.”

 

Sam decided to take later. It was awkward enough with his brother now. He could only imagine how he was gonna react when he told him that he was carrying his baby.

 

When Sam returned home a very pissed off Bobby waited for him. He stood in the library with his arms crossed. “Where the hell have you been? I came home and you leave your phone. I can’t get ahold of you. Looked like you got kidnapped or something!”

 

Sam walked further into the house and looked drained. Had definitely lost some color in his face and all he wanted to do was run upstairs and stare at wall. “I’m sorry,” Sam apologized quietly. “Dr. Lewis called.”

 

The air suddenly was sucked from the room. Bobby no longer cared about the fact that Sam left without leaving a note. He only cared about what the doctor said. And from the way Sam looked, it couldn’t be good news.

 

“What did she say?” Bobby asked, uncrossing his arms.

 

Sam had a choice, he could lie and say he was fine and then move out of Bobby’s house or he could tell him the truth and hope Bobby allows him to stay to take care of his baby. He decided to go with the second option. “This is going to sound crazy…”

 

“Crazier than usual?”

 

Sam chuckled, “Yeah it is.” He took a deep breath. “I was impregnated by a succubus.”

 

There was about 5 seconds of silence before Bobby responded to Sam’s news. “You were what?”

 

“4 months ago Dean and I were hunting a succubus and she decided to impregnate me. It’s what they do.” Sam decided to tell Bobby the truth but leave out some of more important parts.

 

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked.

 

“It’s what Dr. Lewis said. Trust me, she had a hard time believing it too.”

 

“Look, I’ve seen monsters do some fucked up things to hunters but this a first…”

 

Sam scoffed, “Yeah well.”

 

Bobby gave him a once over. “How do you feel?”

 

“In general? Kinda crappy. A little confused I guess.” He put a hand over his flat stomach, now aware that there was another human being growing inside of him.

 

“Well, are you gonna keep it?” Bobby wondered. He wouldn’t have cared either way and would supportive him no matter what his decision would be.

 

“Have to. Succubae frown on abortions. I’ll die before I get started.”

 

“Damn,” Bobby cursed. “Does Dean know?”

 

Sam shook his head. “No, we’re uh- in a fight right now so-,”

 

“So stow your crap for the moment. This is bigger than some stupid fight.”

 

“No, this one is different!” Sam snapped and Bobby backed off. “I just don’t want to tell him, okay?”

 

“Okay…. okay,” he said again, this time a little softer. “What can I do?”

 

“Well-,” Sam began. He fished for something in his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. On it was a list of things that Sam needed to do or not do during his pregnancy.

 

Bobby read the list and lifted his eyebrow. “Well this should be a fun 5 months,” Bobby joked.

 

2 months later Sam had somewhat adjusted to his pregnancy. He was even beginning to feel the baby’s movement. Bobby had been such a great help too. He adhered to Dr. Lewis’s list and assisted Sam in any way that he could.

 

Sam was in the kitchen eating his breakfast when Bobby came in on the phone. “All right. You know I will. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” Bobby hung up the phone.

 

“Who was on the phone?” Sam asked as he took a bite out of his toast.

 

“Hmm? No one, got any more eggs left?”

 

“No, and who was that?” Sam asked again, this time a little irritated that he wouldn’t tell him.

 

Bobby sighed, “It was Dean.”

 

“You talked to Dean? Is this the first time?”

 

Bobby looked around guilty, “Uhh-no. He calls every day you know, since you’ve been here.”

 

“He has?” he asked surprised. “You haven’t told him that I’m-?

 

Bobby answered him before he could finish. “No, but you need to. You’re 6 months pregnant and you’re running out of time to tell him.”

 

“I know… so what did Dean say?” Sam was curious as to what Dean was saying to the old man. Not that he would bring up the night of their baby’s conception but he still wondered what he was asking about his brother.

 

Bobby shrugged, “He just makes sure you’re still alive and doing okay.”

 

“I wish you told me.”

 

“Why? Are you gonna call him now?” It had been 6 months since he talked to his brother and Bobby doubted that Sam would pick up that phone now.

 

Sam got up from the table to find his phone. “Maybe I will.” He scrolled through his contacts and landed on Dean. His thumb rested on the name for a while but for the life of him he couldn’t muster up the courage to call his own brother.

 

Bobby came up behind him. “Kid, you need to figure this thing out.” He patted Sam on the back, grabbed his coffee and left Sam standing there.

 

xxx

Sam had an appointment with Dr. Lewis to find out the sex of the baby. She had the wand gliding over his stomach. It was odd for him to look down and not see his own feet or abs.

 

“Alright, you ready to find out the sex?” Sydney asked.

 

“As ready as I’m going to be.” He blew out a long breath. One that he didn’t realize he was holding in.

 

“You’ll be having a healthy baby girl,” she beamed.

 

“Really? She’s healthy?” Sam asked, overwhelmed with joy.

 

Sydney nodded, “Very! As you can see she’s very active.” She pointed to the monitor to show Sam his moving daughter. He could feel the same movements inside of him. It was such a surreal moment.

 

“Yeah, I do,” he said as he put a hand on his stomach. Unfortunately the tender moment came crashing down when his brother burst into the room, breathing heavily and wide-eyed.

 

“I got here as fast as I…. could?” Dean looked around the room and was just as shocked as Sam was.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sam questioned his brother.

 

“Wh-what am I doing here? A Dr. Lewis called me and said you were half dead from a hunting trip,” Dean answered. Dr. Lewis looked around the room to avoid eye contact with anybody. “I’m guessing this chick is Dr. Lewis,” Dean said pointing to Sydney. He then took another gander at his brother who’s lying on the bed with very a pregnant, his bare stomach exposed to whole room. “What is this?”

 

“What is what?” For a moment Sam forgot where he was and what he was doing. He was just so shocked to see his brother after all this time.

 

“That!” Dean yelled pointing to Sam’s belly. Sam was very quick to pull his shirt down over his stomach.

 

“Nothing!” Sam defended.

 

Dean didn’t believe him for 1 second. “No-no-no, what is this whole thing? What the hell is going on?!” he bellowed.

 

“I’ll just leave you two alone,” Sydney said as she scurried out of the examination room. Dean slowly walked further into the room and took in his surroundings and nothing was making sense.

 

“So what do we have here? A sonogram machine, a picture of the inside of a pregnant woman and then there’s you,” Dean said as he walked around the room a little.

 

“What about me?”

 

Dean scoffed. “What about you?! You look-you look… well you know. Just tell me what is going on.”

 

Sam dreaded this moment. He sat up in the reclining bed and looked his brother in the eye. “Fine, the truth is I’m pregnant, with your baby.” The sentence lingered in the air for a while.

 

“You’re what with what?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Is that what the whack job of a doctor told you? I mean do you have any proof? For all we know it could be a tumor!” Dean was freaking out.

 

“Would you rather want me to have a tumor?” Sam asked knowing his answer would be, ‘no’.

 

“I would rather have my brother tell me something that’s not impossible.”

 

“People think vampires and werewolves are impossible creatures,” Sam pointed out.

 

“Well that’s different!” Dean yelled.

 

“How?” Sam challenged.

 

“Because those are real!”

 

“Yeah well so is this.” Sam was strangely calm about the whole thing. Somebody had to be considering Dean wasn’t taking it so well.

 

“Who says?!”

 

Sam got off the examination bed and angrily pulled out the sonogram picture out of the printer. He handed it to Dean. “Says _our_ daughter.”

 

Dean stared at the picture and Sam couldn’t read his emotions. He couldn’t tell whether he was happy, sad, angry or maybe a mixture of all three. “How long have you known?”

 

“I found out two months ago. I’m 6 months along.”

 

“Okay, but ho-how do you know it’s mine?”

 

“ ‘Member that hunt we went on where we, you know?” Sam cleared his throat. “A succubus was in town. She was the reason why we did what we did. Dean, it’s not our fault. She did this to us.”

 

Instantly, Dean’s face fell and shifted awkwardly. “I-I-uh-I,” Dean stuttered, “I still can’t talk about that.”

 

“I know and that’s okay. I also know that’s why you called Bobby everyday even though you didn’t talk to me.”

 

Dean felt a wash of guilt cover him. “I’m sorry about that, but you guys knew about this and from the looks of it all it didn’t seem like you all were planning on telling me.”

 

“I was going to tell you, I just didn’t know when, or how…” Sam trailed off.

 

“So now what?” Dean asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean should I move in with Bobby now? Do you want me around? Should I quit hunting?” Dean rambled on.

 

Sam was slightly amused by all of Dean’s suggestions. He cracked a small smile and said, “How about we just go to Bobby’s and get some lunch.”

 

“Yeah, okay that sounds good,” Dean agreed.

 

Sam led Dean out of the examination room when he saw Dr. Lewis in her office through a cracked door. He stops Dean for a second. “Hey why don’t you head to Bobby’s? I gotta talk to the doctor for a second.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you there,” Dean told him before he left for his car.

 

Sam went inside her office and was not pleased. “What gives you the right?”

 

“No one,” she shot back, without looking up from her notes.

 

Sam was irritated. “My business is _none_ of your business!”

 

“You’re right,” she said as she looked up from her notes, “but don’t pretend that you’re not relieved that he knows.

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

“Then what is the point?”

 

Sam couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. “I’m your patient, you don’t get to meddle!” Sam shouted. “Why do you even care?”

 

“Well sue me for being the caring doctor.”

 

Sam mumbled, “That’s over caring if you ask me.”

 

“Yeah, well you’re welcome.”

 

Sam in defeat rolled his eyes. “Thank you,” Sam breathed.

 

Sam met up with Dean at Bobby’s place. When he got to the front door he could hear Dean yelling at Bobby. “How could you not tell me? He’s six months pregnant and you keep me in the dark!”

 

“Well it would’ve helped if you actually stopped by to see him. You don’t just tell that kind of thing over the phone!” Bobby argued back.

 

Sam intervened and got in the middle of the two. “Hey, why are we yelling?” Sam interjected.

 

“I still don’t understand why I was left in the dark for 6 months,” Dean turned to Sam.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I just found out 2 months ago!” A very frustrated Sam explained to him again.

 

“Fine! Then why didn’t I find out 2 months ago?” Dean asked the room.

 

Bobby answered first, “You weren’t here!”

 

“Yeah but that’s my dau-,” Dean began to say, but Sam acted fast to shut Dean up before he said too much.

 

“Dean! Dean, why don’t we talk in private for a second?” He said already pulling Dean into the kitchen and closing the double doors. “Would you cool it?! Bobby doesn’t know it’s yours!” he whispered.

 

“He doesn’t? Then what does he know?” Dean asked.

 

“The only thing he knows is that we had a fight. He doesn’t know what the fight was about.”

 

“Still doesn’t explain why I was in the dark for so long,” Dean brought up again.

 

Sam shrugged, “Well Bobby has a point. You weren’t here.”

 

“And you _know_ why,” Dean defended. He had a reason why he felt like he couldn’t face his brother for all this time.

 

“Yes, I know but that’s what you get.”

 

“Are you saying I’m being punished?”

 

“Yup. Tough shit,” Sam joked while cracking a smile. “But you should apologize to Bobby. He didn’t deserve to get yelled at.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean apologized the way he always did, he gave Bobby an ice-cold beer. Bobby was at his desk catching up on some lore. He looked at the beer and smirked at Dean.

 

“You’re forgiven,” Bobby said as he took swig of his beer.

 

“Thank you.” Dean took a seat across from Bobby. “I also wanted to say thank you for taking care of Sam.”

 

“Don’t mention it kid.”

 

“So what I miss these past 6 months?” Dean asked.

 

“Mostly your brother throwing up a whole lot. Still does that actually.” Dean chuckled. “He did have a really bad mood swing a few weeks ago.”

 

“What about?”

 

“He grew out of his largest pants.”

 

Dean stifled his laugh, almost spitting up his beer, “Really?”

 

“Yeah, that one put him in a funk for a while. But he’s been really good. Honestly he’s handling it better than I know most hunters would.”

 

Dean took a second before he responded to Bobby. “Yeah, he’s a strong kid.” And then quickly took a strong pull from his beer.

 

‘Strong’ was not the word to describe his brother. His brother has gone to hell and back and is still walking and talking. And now he was carrying a baby where his brother was the father. The word ‘Strong’ didn’t seem to touch the surface.

 

Bobby nodded and agreed. “I’ll say,” he said as he raised his beer bottle to Dean.

 

xxx

 

Dean and Sam decided it would be best if Dean moved into Bobby’s house. The boys thought it would be weird at first but it wasn’t too bad. That was until Sam started making decisions for his baby.

 

On the couch Sam was resting on his laptop when Dean came in with a sandwich. “That for me?” He asked referring to the turkey sandwich Dean was holding.

 

“It wasn’t… but since you’re pregnant you get the sandwich?” Dean said, almost sounding like he was guessing.

 

“There you go,” Sam eagerly took the turkey sandwich as Dean handed it over.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, taking a seat in the chair across from him.

 

Sam took a bite out of his sandwich. Dean really was a talented chef. “Looking at mini vans.”

 

Dean snorted, “Yeah right. Good one. No really what are you looking at?”

 

“I’m being serious, Dean. She needs to be able to ride around in a safe car.”

 

“The impala is safe!” Dean defended. “Saved your life more times than I can count.”

 

“I’m just saying that it’s not practical.” Sam said. Sam thought about all the problems the car has had in the past 10 years alone. It breaks down almost constantly, it’s cramped and Sam didn’t want to deal with it.

 

“Who cares about practical?!”

 

“I do! That thing breaks down more than any car I know!”

 

Dean straightened his posture and gave his brother a death glare. “ _Thing?_ ” He repeated offended. “That _thing_ has been your home for the past 30 years or have you forgotten that?”

 

“Yes I know but I don’t want my kid to be associated with that car.”

 

Dean stood up and took a step back from his brother. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“The impala represents hunting and I didn’t want her to be associated with that,” Sam confessed.

 

“So you don’t want her to be a hunter? What are you ashamed of your past or something?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, closed his laptop and got up from the couch. “Just forget it.” He attempted to walk away but Dean got in his way.

 

“No, say it, you’re ashamed of being a hunter,” Dean said.

 

“I never sad that.”

 

“But you want to.”

 

“Look, I’m just looking out for what’s best for my daughter.”

 

“Our daughter,” Dean stopped himself. An awkward silence entered the room. It was the first time Dean referred to Sam’s kid as his own. It brought up the confusing memory that was that night. “I uh I didn’t mean it like that I just meant-“

 

“No you’re right she is yours too, which means you do have a say in this whole hunter thing. If you want we can list out the pro’s and cons-“

 

Dean stopped Sam before he could continue. “No it’s fine. Whatever you think is best is good with me.” Dean quickly grabbed his keys off the coffee table and got out of the house. Sam didn’t understand his sudden behavior. He knew that he wasn’t comfortable with this whole thing but he thought that he had gotten over most of it. What he didn’t expect was his brother to come back in the middle of the night, hammered.

 

Sam woke up to the sound of Dean trying to unlock an already unlocked door. Sam tiptoed down the stairs as he tried his best not to wake up Bobby. Sam pulled Dean into the house and was smacked in the face with the scent of beer and whiskey.

 

He grimaced at the scent. “Dude, you reek!” he scolded in a hush tone.

 

“Oh well,” Dean chuckled.

 

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked as he pulled him upstairs.

 

“That’s a question you should ask yourself since last time I checked men don’t get pregnant!” he slurred rather loudly.

 

Sam shushed him and pushed him into Dean’s bedroom. Dean stumbled on his bed. “Please don’t tell me you drove like this.”

 

Dean gave off a sly grin, “I told you my car was reliable.”

 

Sam pulled up a chair and began to take off Dean’s shoes. “Let’s just get you into bed so you can sleep this off.”

 

“No, that’s not gonna work because I always feel this way.”

 

“Feel what way?” Sam got one shoe off.

 

“The way I feel about you.”

 

Sam glanced up from Dean’s shoes and Dean was about 2 inches from his face. Sam leaned back a bit. “Dean, stop you don’t feel like this.”

 

“I do,” Dean reached out to touch his brother.

 

“No you don’t. You’re drunk and that succubus did a number on your head. You don’t have these feelings.”

 

“Then explain how else I got you knocked up? We had sex Sam and I wanted it! I’m sick!” The guilt that Dean felt was pouring out. But Sam wasn’t going to talk to an irrational drunk, Dean.

 

“I’m not gonna argue you with you about this right now. You can get yourself in bed.”

 

Sam left Dean’s room. There was no point in having a fight with his drunken brother. The next morning Dean was really feeling those last tequila shots. He stumbled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked worse than he felt. When he went downstairs Sam was at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

 

“Coffee?” Sam offered as he handed over the mug. Dean took it gratefully.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“How do you feel?” Sam asked.

 

“Like I got hit by a planet. And then run over by a semi.”

 

“Good,” Sam said coldly. He got up from the table to leave Dean by himself.

 

“Wait,” Dean called out. “I want to talk about last night.”

 

Sam turned around. “Now you want to talk. I’m shocked you can do that without a fifth of whiskey.”

 

Dean sighed, “Okay, I deserve that.”

 

“You actually deserve a lot more than that but I’ll go easy on you.”

 

“Listen, I’m having a hard time dealing with this whole thing,” Dean admitted.

 

“You think?” Sam said sarcastically.

 

“Well can you blame me? This is a whole new territory for me.”

 

“And it’s not for me? You’re not the one who has to give birth so don’t explain uncharted territory to me,” Sam scolded at his brother. He felt that his brother had no excuse for the way that he acted.

 

“You’re right. But what we did…” Dean began.

 

“Wasn’t your fault,” Sam said cutting him off. “Let me ask you, right now, as I am standing here, do you find me any bit attractive?”

 

Dean looked his brother up and down and have him a once over. “No.”

 

“See, so stop feeling guilty about this whole thing.”

 

Dean took Sam’s advice and did his best not to over think their current situation. Yes his brother was carrying his baby and yes he had sex with his brother but it could be worse.

 

xxx

At 8 months Sam was beginning to really feel the strain of the pregnancy. He was nearing the end, yet he felt there was no end in sight. He was completely swollen, from his face to his feet, he was never comfortable and due to all of this, quite irritable.

 

Bobby was just finishing up a call with fellow hunters, giving them his sound advice. Dean came into the house after fixing a few cars in the junkyard. “Hey, where’s Sam?” He asked wiping the grease from his hands with a towel.

 

“Bathroom. I think it’s his 8th trip since breakfast.”

 

Bobby and Dean heard the toilet flush and saw a very annoyed Sam waddle out of the bathroom. “Try 10th,” Sam mumbled. He made his way over to the couch and sat down heavily. “This kid lies on my bladder all day and doesn’t move. I guarantee you in about 5 minutes I’ll be back in that bathroom. Dean sat there and couldn’t help but give him a sympathetic look. Sam noticed. “I don’t need your pity, Dean.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Dean defended.

 

“You didn’t have to. You’re looking at me like I’m some handicapped kid.”

 

“No I’m not! I just-I don’t know-feel bad. All I’m saying is that it must suck,” Dean babbled.

 

Sam looked down at his bump and rubbed it, “It does, sometimes.” He watched Bobby pull some bologna out of the fridge. He swore he could smell the pungent aroma from the couch. Instantly Sam could feel his breakfast coming back up. He got up as quick as he possibly could and ran back to the bathroom. Dean felt like he should help him but he knew that was the last thing Sam wanted.

 

“Aw man. Bobby, you know he hates bologna.”

 

“I thought it was roast beef,” Bobby said nonchantly as he continued to make his lunch.

 

“No, roast beef was last week. This week it’s bologna.” Dean could hear how ridiculous he sounded. But that was how it’s been for the past few months.

 

“How do you keep up with this stuff?”

 

It was his job as the father to know what made his kid tick. He kept that thought to himself and said, “I got a good memory. We should do something to cheer him up. I mean the guy is miserable.”

 

“Like what?” Bobby asked with a mouthful of sandwich. “Throw him a baby shower?” he joked.

 

Dean looked outside to the junkyard. “No, not exactly. I got an idea.”

 

Dean was gone most of the day and Sam was asleep for most of his day. When Sam woke up he found Dean staring at him. He was slightly jarred by this. “What are you doing?”

 

“Waiting for you to wake up,” he responded honestly.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. Why?”

 

“I gotta show you something. Come on.” Sam followed Dean outside to the junkyard where a brand new mini van was parked. Sam was speechless. He stared at the car with awe. “So do you like?”

 

Sam was grinning ear to ear. “Are you kidding? I love it! How did you-,” Sam had switched from thankful to pissed off. “Wait, how did you pay for this?” he then noticed that the impala wasn’t in his normal parking spot. “Where’s the impala?”

 

Bobby joined the boys outside.

 

“Sold it,” Dean said as he looked out on the car.

 

Sam turned his brother around to face him. “You what? You can’t sell the impala, that’s your baby!”

 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry, Sam. It’s not far.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ll let him drive it any time he wants,” Bobby added.

 

Sam gasped, “You bought the impala?”

 

Bobby shrugged. “Seemed like a good investment.”

 

Overwhelmed with joy, Sam teared up a bit. He quickly wiped away the tear in embarrassment. “Sorry, hormones.”

 

It could have been hormones but Dean knew better. For months Sam had really been miserable and it felt good to know that he made his brother this happy. “No need to apologize. Go take the car for a spin.” Dean handed Sam the keys. Sam grabbed them and headed for the car. Bobby and Dean stayed up on the porch.

 

“You did a really good thing,” Bobby said.

 

“Yeah I know,” he said as he looked on at his brother.

 

xxx

 

The nursery was done, Sam had finally settled on a name even though he wasn’t telling anyone what he settled on. Sam was in the nursery putting the final touches on it when Dean walked in.

 

“It’s looking good. Really coming together.”

 

“I know right?” Sam beamed. “She’s gonna have a really awesome set up.”

 

Dean grabbed a stuffed bear and plopped down in the rocking chair. “Speaking of ‘she’, can you please tell me what we’re naming our daughter?” Sam was shocked Dean said ‘our’. Because of this here was a small pause in their conversation. Dean decided to comment on it. “Yes I know, let’s not dwell on it.” Sam couldn’t help but to smile. “So are you going to tell me the damn name?”

 

Sam put down the mobile he was trying to set up. “Nope.”

 

“Why not? I mean I do have a right to know or at least weigh in on it.”

 

“Answer’s still no, bro.”

 

“Can I get a hint?” Dean whined.

 

Sam laughed, “Do you not trust me?”

 

“Just promise me it’s a not a stripper name like Chrissy or Cherry.

 

“Cherry? Really? You think I’d her name her Cherry?”

 

“Yeah, with an ‘I’.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “No it’s not a stripper name, but I know that you’re going to love it.”

 

Dean and Sam continued to discuss about the baby and laugh when Bobby walked in with a mood that brought down the whole room.

 

“What’s up, Bobby?” Dean asked.

 

Bobby shifted his weight. “Dean, can we talk alone?”

 

Dean turned to see Sam for his reaction. “It’s fine,” Sam smiled, “I still gotta finish up this place.” Dean could see that he wasn’t fine but he was a little more concerned about what Bobby wanted to talk about. He followed him into the library. “So what’s this about?”

 

“Omen signs,” Bobby said and Dean knew exactly what that meant.

 

“Where?”

 

“In town. That’s not the worst part.”

 

“What’s the worst part?”

 

“It’s not just demons. There have also been cattle mutilations in the same area.”

 

Usually it’s one or the other but never in the same town and any hunter worth their gun knows that means trouble.

 

“Since when do Vampires and Demons team up?” Dean asked.

 

Bobby shrugged, “You got me.”

 

“All right then let’s call, Caleb.” Caleb wasn’t the best hunter out there but he was decent. Hell, he taught Dean and Sam a few things when they went hunting without their dad.

 

“Caleb is hurt,” Bobby said.

 

“What about, Garth?” Dean suggested. Bobby gave him an, ‘are you kidding’ look.

“Okay fine, but you can’t ask me to do it. Not with Sam due any day. “

 

“I know and I wouldn’t ask you of this but this is big, Dean.”

 

“Yeah and so is having a baby.” Dean realized the way he said that sounded as if the baby belonged to him as well but he was really hoping Bobby wouldn’t catch on to that.

 

Bobby sighed. “I know you want to be there for Sam, but if this is as bad as it looks we need to nip this in the ass before it gets worse. “

 

As much as Dean hated to admit it, Bobby was right. If there really was a vampire/demon orgy happening then it needed to be stopped before it could affect Sam or his daughter.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean grumbled. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. “Fuck, Sam is going to be pissed.” And Dean was right.

 

“A hunt? Are you fucking kidding me? Now?” Sam exclaimed. Dean and Sam were back in the nursery and Sam was fuming. “I’m due in 4 days, Dean. I’m not gonna do this alone!”

 

“You’re not gonna do this alone,” Dean told him in efforts to comfort him.

 

“Yeah? Who else is gonna be here?” Sam rhetorically asked him.

 

“I know. I know, but there is no one else. I _have_ to go,” Dean stressed.

 

Sam sighed. “What if I go into labor?”

 

“I’ll have my cell on me and we won’t be far.”

 

Sam was not convinced but he understood where Dean and Bobby were coming from. As a hunter sometimes you gotta make sacrifices for the greater good. “Okay,” Sam said quietly. “I get it. But you gotta promise me that you’re not gonna get hurt and that you’ll be here for the birth.”

 

Dean stepped closer to his brother and smiled. “I promise.” Dean looked into Sam’s eyes. Sam could’ve sworn something was different. As if there was a spark. It lingered for a few seconds and Sam had the urge to touch Dean’s hand when he felt someone jab his insides. It was his daughter. He took a sharp breath and placed a hand where he felt the kick. Dean had a concerned look and asked, “You okay?”

 

He nodded, “Just a kick,” he said as he rubbed the sore part of his stomach.

 

The next morning Dean and Bobby left on their hunt. When Sam woke up he couldn’t stop thinking about the moment they shared. He felt the way he did after he had sex with Dean. But this time he was more confused since this time a succubus wasn’t manipulating his feelings. He decided to he was going to get out of bed and stop thinking about it. Instead he decided to put his focus on putting things away in the nursery. ‘Nesting’ he believed the term was called.

 

He was also pretty anxious since he hasn’t received a call or text from Dean. He was about to check his phone for the 100th time when he heard the doorbell ring. He wasn’t expecting any packages but maybe Bobby had ordered some ancient artifact. He opened the door to reveal a man close to Sam’s age standing before him. The man smiled at Sam as if he knew him. “Hi, can I help you?” Sam politely smiled at the stranger.

 

The stranger smiled back at Sam. “Hi, yeah, are you Sam Winchester?” he asked.

 

Sam hesitated to answer since not too many people know who he was or his brother. But something about this guy was genuine so he answered him truthfully. “Yes I am.”

 

“Oh great, my name is Chris Snyder.” He extended his hand for Sam to shake. Out of instinct Sam shakes his hand but the grip that Chris had on him was unusually strong. And then quicker than Sam could react Chris pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot Sam in the shoulder. Sam fell back and Christ let himself in the house, closing the door behind him. When Sam landed on the floor her scooted himself back until his back hit a wall. “Shit, I missed.”

 

Sam had his hand covering his shoulder desperately trying to stop the bleeding. “Who the hell are you?”

 

Chris strode around the room. “A hunter that’s been hunting you.”

 

The pain in Sam’s shoulder was excruciating and it took all he had no to pass out. “Why?” he gritted.

 

“5 years ago my brother was killed by a demon because some kid started the apocalypse. I then found out that kid was you and promised myself I would get revenge for what you did. So I tracked you down in ole Sioux Falls with the old man and your big bro. Then, weird enough, I find out that you’re fucking pregnant! And I knew that your bro and Bobby wouldn’t be able to resist a hunt in their own back yard so I planted those stories about the omens and the demon, vampire party. And you guys ate it up.”

 

Sam groaned before speaking. “Listen, I’m really sorry about your brother but-“

 

“You’re five years too late, buddy.” Chris cocked his gun. Sam knew he had two choices: either die or fight back. He decided to fight, if not for him than his unborn baby. With the adrenaline pumping through his veins he mustered up enough energy to swipe his legs from under Chris. He fell hard on the ground and his gun slid across the floor. With Sam’s good arm he reached for it before Chris could get his bearings.

 

By the time Chris looked up, Sam, still seated on the floor, had Chris’ gun pointed at him. “Now you’re gonna listen.” And to Sam’s surprise Chris didn’t stop coming for Sam. Chris went into his back pocket and puled out a switch lade and charged at Sam. Sam could see in his eyes and it was pure rage. He’s been there before and he knows it’s something you can’t reason with. As Chris’ knife came closer to Sam’s belly he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Chris right between the eyes. He went down right in front of Sam.

 

Sam cried out in relief and in pain. He was still bleeding from his shoulder and was now wet between his legs… “Fuucckkk….” Sam breathed. His water broke. “Oh, God, not now,” he prayed. The man was profusely bleeding from his shoulder and his brother or Bobby wasn’t here to help him. Panic started to set in. He attempted to get up to find his phone when he was hit with a contraction. “Shit,” he groaned as he rode it out. The second it ended he dashed for his phone as quickly as a laboring man could and called, Dean.

 

Meanwhile, Dean and Bobby were still on route to their fake hunt. The trip had been pretty silent since Bobby knew that Dean had one thing on his mind.

 

“Check your phone again, see if we’re out of this dead zone,” Dean ordered.

 

Bobby took out his phone and held it up to reveal it had no service. “Sorry kid, no bars.”

 

“Dammit,” Dean cursed. “He probably called us 10 times to check in and I can’t even call him back.”

 

Bobby felt bad. He could see Dean really want to be here but also could see something else that been troubling him. “Can I ask you something?” he asked from the passenger seat.

 

“Okay…”

 

“What’s going on between you and your brother?” he said outright.

 

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. He really wasn’t expecting this question. He tried to play it cool. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you two have been really close lately.”

 

“We’ve always been close-,” Dean began but was interrupted.

 

“That’s not the kind of close I mean.” Dean couldn’t answer him because he didn’t know what to say. “Dean, why did Sam come to my door step 9 months ago?”

 

“We had an argument,” Dean said.

 

“No, the real reason,” Bobby demanded.

 

“Bobby, I told you--,” Dean once again was interrupted.

 

“Is Sam’s baby your baby too?” he blurted.

 

“What?” he tried to sound disgusted and surprised at the same times but it ended up sounding very rehearsed and fake.

 

“The truth, Dean.”

 

Saved by the bell, Dean’s phone rings. They were out of the dead zone and it was Sam’s name that popped up on the screen. Dean answered it quickly. “Sam?”

 

“Stop driving!” Sam shouted into the phone.

 

“What? Why?” Dean kept driving but slowed down a little.

 

“It’s not a real hunt. You’re going on a wild goose chase.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“No time to explain…” Sam could feel another contraction building. “I’ve been shot, I’m loosing a lot of blood and I’m in labor. And Dean, I’m really scared.” Sam had to hold back a sob during that last sentence.

 

It took Dean a quick second to gather his thoughts after been giving all of this new information. He took a breath. “Okay, listen, we’re turning back now. Call Dr. Lewis, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Dean hung up the phone and immediately did a 180 on the road. Bobby grasped the door handles so he wouldn’t go flying across the seat.

 

Still focused on the road Dean spoke to Bobby. “I know you have questions and I will answer them but right now I’d like to get to Sam.”

 

“Fine,” Bobby responded.

 

As Dean floored the Impala to 100 mph, he knew the car trip was going to be a quiet one.

 

While Sam had his phone in his hand he called Dr. Lewis. He was hoping that she could come over and help him or she could take him to her office. Either way he definitely needed a doctor’s attention. Sam called her 3 times and there was no answer. He tried every number he gave her and each one went to voicemail. He realized that there was no point in calling her again so he hoisted himself off the floor to go to the cabinet to grab the first aid kit. The first item he looked for were tweezers so he could get the bullet out. Knowing that it was going to be painful he took off his belt so that he had something to bite into. The second he began digging around in his flesh he was happy he had the leather belt as a barrier between his teeth. He let out a muffled scream until he heard the bullet land on he ground. He breathed a long sigh of relief. While he still had time between his contractions he dressed his wound to the best of his abilities.

 

Once his bullet wound was properly bandaged he made his way to the couch to try Dr. Lewis one more time but it went straight to voicemail. Sam didn’t bother to leave a voicemail. “Of course she doesn’t answer.” He was rocked with a contraction and decided that seated was not a good position but walking may be better. He paced around the living room with one hand on his back. He began breathing through the contraction. “I can do this. I can do this,” he repeated. “There is a dead body on he floor and I’m bleeding out of my shoulder, but yeah I can do this.” He repeated that sentence until he heard the front door open. In a state of panic Sam grabbed Chris’ gun that he left on the table and cocked it at the door that led into the living room. Sam was shocked and relieved when Dean came through the threshold.

 

Dean put his hands up. “Whoa! Sammy it’s me!”

 

Sam lowered his gun. “Oh, thank God. How did you get back so fast?”

 

“I used Bobby’s police siren. Why is there a dead body I the foyer?” He asked pointing to the corpse. Bobby trails in behind Dean and looked just as horrified as Dean. It took a second but Dean then noticed the bullet wound in Sam’s shoulder. “Oh my God, Sam.” Dean ran over to his brother to examine the wound.

 

“Dean, I’m okay.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Says the man in labor with a bullet wound in his shoulder.”

 

“Yeah and a dead body on my floor,” Bobby added.

 

Dean lifted the gauze and could tell he was going to need stiches. “Yeah, you’re gonna need stiches. Bobby could you grab Dad’s old field army kit in the truck?” Bobby raced out to the car, while Dean washed the dry blood from Sam’s shoulder. “All right, what the hell happened? And where’s Dr. Lewis?”

 

“I don’t know,” he winced at the sting that the alcohol gave him on his open wound. “Ow.”

 

Dean eased up the pressure of the gauze soaked in alcohol. “Sorry.”

 

Sam continued. “I called her but it keeps going straight to voicemail.”

 

“And the dead body in our kitchen is who?”

 

“Chris Snyder, a hunter that’s been tracking me down for years,” Sam explained.

 

“Why?”

 

“He found out that I started the apocalypse and apparently his brother was killed because of it.”

 

“And he made a fake hunt to get me and Bobby out of the house so he could come and kill you,” Dean put together.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“And you still fought him off and managed to kill him, while you were in labor,” Dean said while shaking his head.

 

“I mean, I didn’t go into labor until after I killed him, but yes.”

 

Dean blew a low whistle. “Sam Fucking Winchester, ladies and gentlemen.”

 

Sam laughed at Dean’s joke but it was cut short by a brutal contraction. Sam hunched over grabbing his stomach and instantly reached out for Dean’s hand.

 

“Contraction,” Dean asked, very concerned. Sam just nodded his head. His eyes were closed shut and was trying to breathe slowly. “Okay, just breathe, Sammy. You’re doing good.” Dean took his free hand to rub Sam’s back. He could feel it tensing up and assumed he was having back labor. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” Dean meant what he said.

 

Sam looked up at his brother. “What?” he asked breathlessly, as he came down from the contraction. Dean tucked a piece of stray hair behind Sam’s ear. They gazed in each other’s eyes for a few seconds and they were both very aware of the moment they were sharing. Their heads inched closer to each other to the point where their lips were centimeters apart.

 

“Well don’t let me interrupt you two,” Bobby said and then dropped off the field army kit on the counter and walked out the room.

 

Dean was quick to chase after Bobby. “Wait, Bobby let’s talk about this.” Dean caught up to him.

 

Bobby turned around. “You know, I suspected this was happening but to actually see it—what the fuck is wrong with you two?!”

 

Dean knew that Bobby wouldn’t understand, hell he didn’t understand it himself, but with everything going on he needed Bobby to stay calm. “I know it’s strange, Bobby,” he admitted.

 

“You’re having sex with your brother Dean!” Bobby yelled.

 

“Had! I had sex with my brother, once.” Dean realized this didn’t sound any better but for some reason he felt that it gave him more credibility if they only had sex the one time. “And yes I think were starting to have feelings for one another, but I’m also having a baby with him right now.”

 

Bobby put his head in his hands. “And you don’t see a problem with that?”

 

“Of course I do, Bobby. What do you think I am an idiot? But I can’t weigh in the moralities of this situation right now.”

 

Bobby sighed. “This is really fucked up, Dean. I know that I wanted to know the truth but—this is incest,” Bobby whispered.

 

“It was the succubus.”

 

“Yeah before but now…” Bobby was interrupted by the sound of Sam groaning on the couch. Clearly he was going through a contraction. This had snapped Bobby back into realization. He was so focused on the incest problem that he temporarily forgot about the main problem at hand.

 

Dean looked back at his brother to make sure he was okay. He then turned back to Bobby. “I’m not asking you to be okay with it, I just need you to respect it. We’ll get out of your hair as soon as the baby’s born. I promise.”

 

Bobby peered over Dean’s shoulder to see Sam breathing through, what it seemed to be a very painful contraction. He viewed Sam and Dean as his own kids. He’s practically raised them. Since they were young Sam and Dean have always had this unique bond. Dean had always been overprotective of his little brother and Sam always looked up Dean. As the years went on Bobby saw extreme lengths they would go for each other to keep one by their side. He only could describe their passions of one another as true love. He recognized this because he shared the same feeling with his late wife, Karen.

 

“No, I don’t want you to leave. I mean eventually you guys will have to leave but leave whenever you want,” Bobby told him.

 

“Really?” Dean was genuinely surprised.

 

“Yeah. The succubus may have forced you two to do what you did, but those feelings have always been there.”

 

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Dean admitted to Bobby and himself.

 

“I’m gonna drive to Dr. Lewis to see if I can find her.”

 

Dean grabbed Bobby before he could fully walk away. “Whoa, whoa. You’re gonna leave me alone with him? His water broke what happens if the baby comes out of him?”

 

“Then you catch it,” Bobby deadpanned. He clasped Dean on the shoulder. “You’ll be okay.” He said with half a smile. And with that he went out the door. Dean returned to Sam who was recovering from his previous contraction.

 

Sam adjusted himself on the couch. “How’d it go?”

 

“A little better than expected.” Dean sat down next to Sam.

 

“Then were did he go?”

 

“To find the doc.”

 

Sam scoffed. “Good luck, I’ve tried a hundred times already.”

 

“Yeah well if anyone can track her down he can.” Dean looked at his laboring brother and maybe it was the sweat coming down his forehead but he was glowing.

 

Sam took notice. “What?” Sam asked. Dean didn’t think and grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him on the lips. It was hard at first but they fell into it. Sam tore away first. “We can’t do this.”

 

“Why not?” Sam gave him a look. “Other than the obvious.”

 

“Well that’s my point. That is the problem. What will we tell our daughter?”

 

“I don’t care. I love you and this baby and that’s all that matters. Fuck, what anybody else has to say.”

 

Sam could tell Dean really did mean it. Even though he was in agonizing pain and was trying to give birth to his daughter, he saw everything so clearly. He loved his brother too and wanted everything Dean desired. He found himself nodding. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

They were both grinning from ear to ear. Once again they went in for the kiss but it was softer. Unfortunately their tender moment was cut short due to an intense contraction. Sam groaned and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and once again squeezed his hands tight.

 

“Just breathe,” Dean encouraged. Sam huffed and puffed through the contraction until it ended. “Better?” Sam could only nod. “Hey kiddo, have you been timing these?”

 

“No… I’ve been a little preoccupied with the man who tried to kill me and the bullet in my shoulder.”

 

That reminded Dean that Sam’s shoulder still hadn’t been sewed up yet. He got up off the couch to fetch the field army kit and pulled out the needle and thread. “But your last contraction was when Bobby and I were talking which was like 5 minutes ago. That’s pretty close.” He put the needle through Sam’s skin and Sam did his best to ignore the pain. He also wouldn’t answer him until he finished stitching him up.

 

Once the wound was closed up Sam let out a breath and said, “We still got time, Dean.”

 

“You sure? Didn’t your water break?”

 

“Yeah, but my contractions have been pretty steady. Didn’t you read any of the baby books I suggested?”

 

Dean looked away and scratched the back of his head. “I may of skipped that part.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

Two hours passed and they finally heard from Bobby. Dean answered his pone. “Talk to me”

 

“She’s dead, Dean,” Bobby said. When he got to the house the door was wide open and her car was in the driveway. He entered the house and he was hit with the familiar smell of blood. He found her body tied down in a chair in the kitchen with a very large knife wound in her gut.

 

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What? How? Who would-,” it dawned on him. He looked out on the foyer where Chris Snyder’s body lied. “The psycho that shot Sam.”

 

“That’s my guess. Must have tortured her to get info on him.”

 

“Poor girl.” Dean felt horrible. That woman didn’t deserve that. Dean walked out of the room so that Sam was out of earshot. “So what do we do about, Sam? I think he’s getting close.”

 

“I told you catch the kid.”

 

“That’s not funny, Bobby,” Dean chastised.

 

“I’m not trying to be. It’s gonna take me some time to get back and it’s very possible that he might have your baby before I get there.”

 

“Let’s hope not. Hurry up and get back.” Dean hung up the phone and returned to Sam. “Dr. Lewis is dead.”

 

Sam’s heart sank. He knew right away it was at the hands of Snyder. “That son of a bitch.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.”

 

Sam began to feel a contraction build and grabbed Dean’s shirt, threatening to rip it. As time went on they were getting increasingly stronger. “You okay?” Dean asked and Sam shot him a death glare. Without saying a word Sam said everything. He felt incredibly guilty over Dr. Lewis’s death and there was nothing he could do about it. After the contraction had ended, Sam got the courage to get up and walk around, release some pressure off his back when he felt his baby drop low into his pelvis. His eyes got very wide.

 

“What?” Dean asked very concerned.

 

“The baby just dropped.”

 

“Dropped?”

 

Sam sighed frustrated. “Into position! All of this was in the baby book!”

 

“Wait, does that mean you need to start pushing?” Now Dean’s eyes were wide.

 

Sam nodded as he guided himself back on the couch. Dean remained still and stared off. “Dean, did you hear what I said?” Dean heard him but didn’t want to believe it. He was freaking inside and didn’t know how to interpret it in words. Sam jerked Dean’s head so it would focus on him. “Snap out of it, Dean! Can you hear me?”

 

“I-I can’t do this,” he stuttered

 

“Come on Dean you’re supposed to be giving me the pep talks.”

 

“I’m serious, Sam. I don’t know how to help you with this. What if something goes wrong? I have no idea what I’m doing.”

 

“And I do? Listen, I need you to help deliver this baby. Not any baby but our baby.” Sam closed his eyes and groaned. “I need you, Dean,” Sam strained. He felt the urge to push, but his body already was ahead of him. Dean acted quickly and tore off his brother’s pants.

 

“All right Sam when you need to push go ahead and do so.” Sam nodded as he pushed. “Whoa! Are you it now?!”

 

“Yes!” Sam shouted. He pushed for what felt like decades. Tired as all hell he pushed through the rippling pain.

 

“Keep pushing, Sammy. Her heads out.”

 

“Yeah?” Sam asked shakily.

 

Yeah, and a full head of hair too.” Dean laughed, “Wonder where she gets it from?” Sam wanted to laugh but he wanted this over with more. “How’s the sound of an epidural sounding?” Dean joked.

 

“Overdue!” Sam gritted. After he pushed out the shoulders he was more than drained.

 

“Come on, Sammy, push!” Dean could see his daughter trying to make her way into the world.

 

Sam threw his head back in frustration. “I need a break! Let me ride out the next contraction.

 

Dean could see his brother was spent. He tucked Sam’s sweaty hair back behind his ear. “How you doing, kid?” took his hand.

 

“I’ve been better,” Sam huffed.

 

Dean rubbed Sam’s thigh and then too his hand. “You’re doing really good, Sammy.”

 

“You’re only saying that.”

 

“You’re pushing out my daughter and you’re a man. Trust me, you’re doing great.” Sam smiled at his brother. He let the next few contractions pass through him before he began pushing again. “Keep going, she’s almost out!”

 

Sam gave one final push and their daughter slipped into Dean’s arms. She came out wailing, which was the most beautiful sound they ever heard. “She okay?”

 

“10 fingers, 10 toes. She looks okay,” Dean handed her off to Sam. His eyes lit up as he held his daughter for the first time. The grueling 9-month journey and hard labor was worth it after seeing his baby girl.

 

“Hey sweetie.” She truly was the product of Sam and Dean. Dean wasn’t kidding when she had a full head of hair but she also had Dean’s green eyes. “She’s gorgeous, Dean,” Sam beamed.

 

“Yeah she is,” Dean said very proudly.

 

After giving birth, Dean helped Sam get to his bedroom so he would be more comfortable. Sam lied on the bed, holding his daughter and didn’t want to take his eyes off of her. She had drifted off and was sleeping soundlessly. Dean softly knocked on the door. In his hands was a glass of water.

 

“Thought you might be thirsty.” He was. He was probably pretty dehydrated but didn’t realize it until he was the cool glass of water in Dean’s hand. He accepted the water and took a few large gulps. “How is she?” Dean asked.

 

“Good. When she wakes up I’ll feed her.” Sam moved over on the bed and patted the empty space. “Sit with me.”

 

Dean obliged and lied next to him. “So, what’s this fabulous name you picked out for her?”

 

Sam laughed, “Okay. Dean, I’d like you to meet Maryanne Jessica Winchester.” Dean was speechless. The name had so much significance between Sam and Dean. “You don’t like it,” Sam said disappointed. “It’s okay we can change-,” Sam was interrupted by Dean kissing him. “So does that mean you don’t like it?”

 

“No it’s perfect! The name is perfect.” Dean locked eyes with Sam, “You’re perfect.” Dean took advantage of his daughter being asleep and took Sam in for another kiss. This one lasted longer and slightly more passionate. Things were going great until they heard a pointed a clearing of the throat. When they turned to the noise they saw Bobby standing in the doorway. Immediately Dean pulled away from Sam but remained on the bed.

 

It was hard to read Bobby’s emotions in that moment. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds before he said anything. “How is she?” He asked, completely ignoring the incest elephant in the rooms

 

“She’s good,” Sam said.

 

“And you?” Bobby asked Sam.

 

“I’m okay. As good as I’m gonna be after giving birth and getting shot.”

 

Bobby smirked at him. He turned to walk out when he changed his mind and turned back around. “I don’t know if I’m okay with you two being together for obvious reasons.”

 

“Bobby—,” Dean began but Bobby quickly shut him down.

 

“Let me finish. I want what’s best for your daughter and if you two think this is best, than I support it.”

 

They were both a little shocked at Bobby’s approval of their relationship but they certainly weren’t going to question it. “Thanks, Bobby,” Sam thanked.

 

“You’re welcome, idgits,” He cracked a smile and left the boys alone with their daughter. He then returned seconds later and said, “Alright who’s gonna help me get rid of this damn dead body?”

 

“I guess that’s my cue,” Dean said as he got up from the bed. He gave Mary and Sam a quick kiss before leaving the room. Even though there was a dead body in the foyer, a bullet wound in his shoulder and he was in a sexual relationship with his brother, Sam had never been happier.

 

xxx

One month had passed and the boys, including Bobby, had put the hunting life on hold. Bobby stopped taking calls from other hunters. Dean moved out of his room and moved in with Sam so they could sleep in the same bedroom. Bobby barley noticed their relationship except for the occasional kiss and handholding. They were considerate enough to wait until he was passed out to have unruly sex.

 

Sam was a natural when it came to being a father, which surprised him. He always viewed himself as a younger brother but never as a father. He never really had to take care of anyone. Even when Dean was sick he refused to let Sam show any care towards. Needless to say Sam was out of practice when it came to being a caretaker. But to his surprise he fell into it seamlessly.

 

Dean was on the couch feeding Mary when Dean came in. He didn’t take a seat but instead paced around the room. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Something on your mind, bro?”

 

Sam stopped pacing. “What are we going to tell people?”

 

“What?”

 

“About our situation. We can’t exactly tell people that we’re brothers in love. We got to come up with something. I mean when we take her to school the other parents are going to start asking questions. And what if they try to get Mary taken away from us?” Sam ranted and Dean could see this was going down a dark path.

 

“Hey!” Dean stopped him. “Slow down. First of all, she’s a month old so there are no parents to worry about it. Sam, what is this really about?”

 

Sam took a deep breath. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean what will Mary even call us?’

 

“Dad…” Dean said slowly.

“Dad and Dad?” Sam said, incredulously.

 

“Fine, Dad and Pop. I don’t know, Sam. What’s the big deal?”

 

“I really wanted her to have a normal life and having 2 dads that brothers isn’t normal!” Sam blurted.

 

Dean put Mary’s bottle down and then lied her down in her bassinet. He took his brothers hand and looked him in the eye. “Do you really think this was a bad idea?”

 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know anymore. I really didn’t want her to have what we had growing up.”

 

“And she won’t. We’ll keep her away from hunting,” Dean found himself saying. At first he kind of wanted to prepare her for what’s out there but lately he’s changed her mind. Millions of people grow up without one sighting of the supernatural, why should his daughter be any different. So he decided on keeping her ignorant to life until he absolutely had to.

 

“It’s not just that but we can’t tell her that her Dads are brothers. We have to lie to our daughter and we have to live that lie for the rest of our lives.”

 

Dean caressed Dean’s cheek. “I’ll make a deal with you. On her 18th birthday we can decide whether or not we want to tell her the whole truth or not.”

 

“That’s a long time, Dean.”

 

“I know but we gotta be realistic about this whole thing. I don’t want to lie to her either but I also don’t want her to think that incest is the way to go.”

 

Sam sighed, “You’re right.”

 

“So here’s the story; we were life long friends who began dating and then decided to settle down, have a kid via surrogate and rest was history. Sound good?”

 

Sam thought about it for a second. “Not bad, Winchester.” Dean kissed Sam. “Sorry I freaked out,” Sam apologized.

 

“No worries,” Dean said amused. Usually Sam was the calm one and it was different for Dean to see this side of his brother.

 

“But really what is she going to call us?” Sam brought up again. “I call, Dad.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I gave birth to her.”

 

“Exactly that makes you the mother,” Dean laughed.

 

“And as the mother I’m the decider so I decide I’m Dad and you’re Pop.”

 

“Pop?”

 

“Yeah, Pop.”

 

Dean mulls it over. “Alright, I don’t hate it.”

 

Sam brings him for another kiss. “Good. Cause’ get use to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years had passed since their daughter was born and Sam wants a bigger family.

It had been 4 years since Sam gave birth to his daughter Mary and he and Dean had been trying to live the normal ‘apple pie life’ that they had promised their daughter. Sam finished his law degree and took a successful job at a local law firm. Dean took what was left of his savings and opened a small garage in town. They also upheld their promise on the lies they were going to tell the people in their lives on their relationship.

 

Ever since Mary’s arrival, the brothers had been very busy and unable to take time for themselves. So they decided that they were going to have a date night, no matter what.

 

They ended up at a very fancy French restaurant that was a little too extravagant for Dean’s taste, but all he really wanted to do was spend time with his brother. Unfortunately, his brother was way too infatuated with his cellphone.

 

“What is Confit De Canard?” Dean asked Sam as he was going over his menu. He was starving and couldn’t understand anything on the damn menu.

 

Sam wasn’t paying attention and was texting away. He knew Dean spoke, so he responded with a muffled grumble that could’ve been a, “Sounds good.” Which still made no sense.

 

“Sounds good? Are you even listening to me?” Dean asked.

 

Once again Sam mumbled, “Sounds good.”

 

Dean then said, “I think I want to get a nose ring,” to try to get Sam’s attention. This time Sam didn’t even answer and continued to type away on his phone. Annoyed, Dean reached over the table, grabbed Sam’s phone, and put it his pocket.

 

“No! I wasn’t done with my email,” Sam said as he tried to reach back over the table.

 

“Oh, it speaks!” Dean said sarcastically. “You can have this back when we have a legitimate conversation. I’ve barely seen you all week, man. I thought this night was supposed to be about us.”

 

Sam sighed, “You’re right, Dean, I’m sorry. It’s been really busy at work lately and this new case has me working late.”

 

“And didn’t you want to tell me something tonight?”

 

With Sam’s hectic schedule he almost forgot that he had some important topics to discuss with him. Sam sat up in the chair and straightened his posture. “Yeah, I want to ask you a serious question.”

 

“Okay…” Dean hesitated.

 

“What would you say to having another kid?” Sam asked him.

 

Dean mulled it over for a second and nodded his head, “Yeah, okay. I wouldn’t mind. Why?”

 

“Well, I think it’s time Mary had someone else to hang out with and kids who have siblings tend to have great social skills when they get older, plus 63% of kids with siblings have better problem solving skills than-,” Sam was cut off by a non patient Dean.

 

“Since when do you know the statistics of kids with siblings?” Dean questioned him.

 

“Mary’s teacher called and said she was talking to herself, and said that was a sign of a child that lacks socialization,” Sam informed Dean.

 

“So? Kids talk to themselves all of the time,” Dean said.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, I’m serious!”

 

Dean put his hands up in defense, “Okay! Okay, fine let’s have another baby so Mary has a friend. How do you propose we do that? Should we summon the succubus again?”

 

Sam shook his head. “We can’t. She only comes around once every 50 years.”

 

“Shit, okay then what about adoption?” He asked.

 

“They do background checks on the parents and our backgrounds aren’t that great.”

 

Even though they spent years running from the cops and posing as fake FBI agents, all it would take is a simple background check for it all to come crashing down. Now that they have a kid, if Child Protection got ahold of their records, that would devastate them. So they would rather be safe than sorry. “Plus, I think they frown on incest,” Dean joked. “What about surrogacy?”

 

“They do background checks too.”

 

“Okay, so this kinda seems impossible unless we ask someone to carry our baby for us, off the record.” Dean thought for a moment. “Can we do that?”

 

“No girl in their right mind would do something like that.” Plus with their past, too much could go wrong with a third party involved. “But I do have an idea,” Sam began. “There are some spells that I found that could do the job, but they are too complicated for us to do alone…”

 

Dean did not like where this was headed. Spells usually mean witches, which he refused to work with. “No, Sam. No! We’re not gonna work with a damn witch!” He said slightly above a restaurant whisper.

 

“Would you lower your voice?!” Sam harshly whispered back. “I’m not gonna get any witch. I was going to ask Rowena.”

 

“Well now I know you’re a fucking idiot,” Dean said. “You want to work with the King of Hell’s mother?”

 

“She wants nothing to do with Crowley.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because that’s all it’s ever been!”

 

Dean sighed. “Okay, if you want to work with Rowena so that you can carry our baby, then I’ll support you…” Dean stopped talking because Sam suddenly shifted his eyes in guilt. “What?”

 

“I can’t carry the baby,” Sam said slowly.

 

“And why the hell not?”

 

“Because work has been extremely hectic lately and it’s not easing up any time soon.” Dean knew this. Sam was spending way more than his fair share at the office and it was stressing them both out. “I won’t be able to give the time I should to the baby.”

 

“And you think I can?” Dean spat, quite offended.

 

“Dean, you own your own garage. You can take time off any time you want. It would just be better and probably easier if you carried the baby,” Sam said.

 

As Sam went over the details, Dean was getting angrier by the minute. So before Dean said anything he was going to regret, he pulled himself from the table and left.

 

Sam wanted to call out for him but he also didn’t want to make more of a scene than they already had, so he let him go.

 

Dean was so happy that he had the keys or else his storm off would’ve been very awkward. When he got in the car he blasted some AC/DC and drove.

 

Sam was surprised when he got home and the car wasn’t in the driveway. He entered his home, paid the babysitter, and called Dean. It went straight to voicemail. Now Sam was extremely irritated. He assumed his brother was alive, so he decided to call it a night and go to bed. 2 hours later, he heard the front door open and quietly went downstairs and couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

Dean had Rowena in chains and she was clearly against her will. “Are you out of your mind?” Sam whispered angrily, trying his best not to wake up his sleeping daughter.

 

“You said you wanted Rowena, you got Rowena,” Dean said.

 

Rowena pulled on her chains. “Excuse me, but don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“No,” Dean quipped.

 

“I can’t believe you, Dean. This is not how I wanted to do this. You can’t just hijack this whole thing because you’re pissed off!”

 

“You’re God damn right I’m pissed off. You made this whole decision by yourself and didn’t even include me. So I summoned Rowena, trapped her, and here we are.”

 

“Oh well I guess I’m all caught up,” Sam said sarcastically. “Kitchen, now,” Sam demanded.

 

Dean knew that Rowena wouldn’t go anywhere since the handcuffs she was in were encoded in sigils that were keeping her trapped and powerless. They left her in the foyer while Sam forcefully pulled Dean in the kitchen. “Okay, so what happened? You were angry and took off and picked up Rowena while you were gone? That doesn’t add up.”

 

Dean hung his head. “Well, I was pissed and I drove for a while and thought about what you said and it made a lot of sense but I just wanted to be apart of it.”

 

“You _are_ apart of it. You’re the most important part. But you didn’t have to go behind my back and kidnap Rowena. Plus I thought you said you didn’t want her help and that I was insane for thinking it.”

 

“I still don’t and you are, but you made a good point. Rowena could really help us, and her hatred for Crowley is still strong.” Sam raised his eyebrow, questioning how he knew that. Dean then said, “The whole ride over she kept ranting about how much of a disappointment Crowley is.”

 

“Oh,” Sam understood. He then realized that even though Dean was angry, he did what he did out of love. Even though he’d never admit it. “So is it safe to say that you wouldn’t mind carrying our baby?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I guess, but you owe me.” Dean joked.

 

They returned to the foyer where Rowena remained chained up and looking quite bored. Dean pulled her by her chains into the basement where Sam got her a chair so she could sit. “Quite the gentlemen aren’t we?”

 

“Just sit,” Sam commanded as he pushed her into the chair. When she landed on the seat she let out a grunt. Dean and Sam stood in front of her and she glared at them. “As fun as this is, I would like to know why I’m here. From it looks like, you two need my help, so you really should be treating me with a lot more respect.” She gave off a very cocky grin.

 

Sam decided to speak first. “You’re right, we do need your help. And also your discretion.”

 

“In other words this doesn’t get back to Crowley,” Dean added.

 

“Oh please, I have no intention in talking to the man whatsoever,” she said with anger resonating in her voice. “So what exactly do you want?”

 

The brothers exchange looks before letting her in on their secret. “We want a baby,” Sam told her. “And we know with your expertise, you can give us that.”

 

She laughed, “Why in the world would you two want a baby?”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean said while crossing his arms.

 

“Oh no, if I’m doing this I want to know everything. What possessed two brothers to want a child of their own?” She asked with much curiosity.

 

Sam cleared his throat before answering, “We already have one together.”

 

Rowena no longer found this funny or interesting, but actually quite disturbing. “You what? Wait, does that mean you two are together, together?” she said twice for emphasis. Sam nodded. Rowena’s eyes got huge and she scoffed. “I mean, I heard the rumors and the jokes, but oh my God!”

 

Dean stopped her freak out before she got out of hand. He’d heard it all for the most part, especially from Bobby. So he really didn’t need to hear judgment from the King of Hell’s mother. “Alright, we get it. Are you gonna help us out or not?”

 

“Are you actually asking me?” She asked.

 

“What the hell do you think?” Dean answered.

 

Rowena tossed her hair by flicking her head back. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

 

“Really?” Sam asked her in disbelief. “Why?”

 

“Does it matter?” Dean asked his brother. He was surprised that Sam would even give her a chance to think otherwise. “She said would do it, that’s good enough.”

 

“Dean, shut up.” Even though Sam had Rowena kidnapped and was basically forcing her to this, he knew if she wasn’t happy she could butcher this pregnancy in a second.

 

Dean quieted down and allowed Rowena to answer. “I’m doing it because you all helped me and I guess it wouldn’t be horrible if I helped you two as well.” She was referring to the time when Dean and Sam kept her hidden from Crowley when he was looking to have her killed. They didn’t do much but anytime Crowley mentioned her they didn’t tell him where she could be.

 

“Great, we’ll take it,” Dean said giving a thumbs up. He was content with any answer. He actually didn’t care what she thought, since he knew he was going to force her to do what he wanted anyway.

 

“So, what will you need?” Sam asked her.

 

“Believe it or not, nothing. Except I’m going to need these off,” She said as she lifted up her shackles. Sam agreed. “Perfect. So who is going to be the lucky father?”

 

After Sam told her that Dean was going to be carrying the baby, Dean unshackled Rowena and the second her hands were free she quickly pulled a strand of his hair. “Ow!” he shouted and rubbed his head.

 

She held the hair in her hand. “Well I am going to need this for the spell. And you too giant,” she said to Sam.

 

He reluctantly pulled a strand from his long hair and gave it to Rowena. She stood up and crumpled the hair in her palm. She then placed her palm on Dean’s abdomen and chanted something in a language that neither of the boys could recognize. When she was finished, Dean and Sam shared the same look.

 

“Well that was…underwhelming,” Dean, said while he examined his body, looking for immediate changes. When he saw that there were none he was about to call bullshit on Rowena’s magic when she beat him to it. “The baby is there, but it’s a fetus. So you’re not going to feel anything for weeks, genius.”

 

“Can it, Red,” Dean said, snidely. “So how do we know it took?”

 

“Because I stand by my work. In a few weeks you’ll begin to feel the symptoms of any normal pregnancy.” She began to reminisce when she was pregnant with Crowley. She shuddered. “Ugh, why would you want to do this to yourself?”

 

“I’ll let you know in 9 months,” Dean mumbled. Quickly, Sam shot him a look and Dean rolled his eyes and retried his response. “Because I love my family and want to expand it.”

 

She raised her eyebrow and muttered, “That’s not the only thing that’s going to expand.”

 

Sam knew that was going to hit a nerve, since he has always been sensitive about his weight, even though the man eats everything in sight. He thought it would be a good idea to stop Dean from saying anything that he would regret. Quickly Sam interjected, “Okay! Thanks again Rowena, and if we need you we’ll give you a call.”

 

Sam led Rowena to the front door. When he shut and locked the door he turned around to a puzzled Dean. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess it’s just…. surreal,” Dean shrugged. He didn’t expect for everything to happen so fast.

 

“Hey, you were the one to drag Rowena here,” Sam pointed out.

 

“True, but I was pissed off at you so I wasn’t really thinking.”

 

“Are you saying that you really don’t want this? Because if you don’t want this baby-,”Sam began with a heavy heart. Dean grabbed his hand and brought him in close. “Hey, that’s not what I said. I want this baby more than anything. And I’m sorry if I made you think otherwise.” Dean kissed Sam, which brought a smile to Sam’s face. Sam forgave him.

 

“So how grateful would you say you are, Sammy?” Dean asked mischievously. Sam knew exactly what Dean was getting at, and he answered, “Let me show you just how grateful I am.” He pressed his lips to Dean’s as the slowly made their way over to the living room couch. Sam pushed Dean so he was sitting down, and Sam stood over his brother and took off his shirt. As Dean placed his hands on Sam’s hips, Sam started undoing Dean’s shirt buttons one at a time, kissing his chest as he went along. Dean started to moan with pleasure, and Sam began to undo both of their belts. Once they were both in their underwear, Sam got down on his knees in front of Dean and put his dick in his eager mouth. Dean couldn’t contain his pleasure, and he started to murmur Sam’s name over and over again. When Sam was done, he worked his way up to Dean’s lips and then Dean decided to switch positions and had Sam lay on his back on the couch. He kissed Sam once more, then started licking him inch-by-inch, pausing on the nipples, and swirling his tongue around them until he could feel them get rock hard. Now it was Sam’s turn to cry out his brother’s name. But Dean wasn’t done-he continued to lick Sam’s washboard abs and navel, until he found what he was searching for. When Dean put Sam’s cock in his mouth, Sam actually gasped with ecstasy. As Sam watched his gorgeous brother’s head bob up and down, he couldn’t help but get an overwhelming feeling of happiness. Not just for this moment, but for knowing that his brother was going to do such an amazing thing for their family. Right then and there he knew that despite the taboo, their relationship was everything to him, and it couldn’t have felt more right. When Dean was done, he popped his head up and gave Sam a devilish grin, and without hesitating, Sam pulled him up so Dean was lying directly on top of him. Their naked bodies molded together as their hard cocks grinded as one. Both were moaning and groaning until each felt the other one cum. As they each panted, Sam kissed Dean with such gusto, unlike any other kiss they’ve shared.

“Woah, after that performance, what was that for?” Dean asked. “Because I’ve never loved you more than I have in this moment,” Sam said earnestly. This made Dean smile and kiss his brother with the same amount of passion as the kiss he received. “Back at ya, Sammy.”

 

 

xxx

The effects of the pregnancy didn’t begin to show until Dean hit his 4th month. For the past few weeks, his appetite had severely lessened. While he was at work, it was one of the engineer’s birthday and they all pitched in to purchase a cake. The second Dean saw the cake he got nauseous and b-lined for the bathroom. He was thankful that no one noticed, but this began his struggle with morning sickness.

 

Unfortunately he had it worse than Sam did when he was pregnant. In Dean’s case it lasted all day and made it virtually impossible to be a functioning human being. It was also getting difficult to keep up at work. Considering he was up all night, vomiting, and barely ate, he could never stay awake during work. Countless times, his employees would catch him taking naps at his desk and it was getting to be too much.

 

Sam was also getting very worried about his brother. With the constant morning sickness and not be able to stay awake during the day, he figured something had to give. Sam joined Dean in the bedroom after putting Mary to bed. Dean was sitting up waiting for his nausea to pass. “Can I get you anything? Crackers, maybe?” Sam asked him.

 

Dean took a deep breath and shook his head no. “I’ll be okay.”

 

Sam carefully sat next to Dean, trying not to shake the bed too much, possibly disturbing his stomach. “So I was thinking, what do you feel about taking a break from your job?”

 

Dean snapped his head toward his brother with a death glare. “You’re not serious.”

 

“You can barley function lately, and I think it would be best for you and the baby if you took it easy.”

 

“It’s just the morning sickness. I can handle it though,” Dean defended.

 

“It’s not just that,” Sam began. “You’re not sleeping, but Antonio told me that when you are sleeping it’s at work.” Dean took a mental note to scold Antonio when he got to work. “I need you to be honest with yourself, baby.”

 

The Auto Shop was Dean’s pride and joy. After Mary was born he put so much blood, sweat, and tears to create a great business. And his employees loved how hands on he was. They never viewed him as a boss, but more of a friend with great leadership skills. “I have poured everything in that place, I’m not giving it up,” Dean gritted but also not looking Sam in the eye.

 

“I’m not asking you to throw it all away, I just said take a break. You can work from home and if they really need you then you can go in. But it would only be temporary.”

 

Dean began to feel like he was going to vomit, but this time he wasn’t sure if it was from the morning sickness or how in disgust he was. He got up and rushed to the bathroom and planted himself on his knees, a position he was much too familiar with. To his surprise, after he was done heaving into the toilet, Sam was in the doorway giving him a look of pity. “Don’t do that!” Dean rasped.

 

“Do what?” Sam asked in confusion.

 

“I’m not fucking helpless,” Dean spat.

 

“I never-,”

 

“Just shut up. I know how you’ve been looking at me lately. Well I’m sorry if I can’t get through this pregnancy with ease like you did.” Dean hoisted himself off the floor.

 

“Dean, stop! Are you kidding me? You think I’m comparing your pregnancy to mine? You really think I would do that? This is not a competition. And news flash, my pregnancy was not a walk in the park. The only reason I’m suggesting for you stay home is that I fear for the health of my child and you!”

 

Dean took a deep breath and leaned on the sink. “Fine, I will take a sabbatical, but if I want to go into the shop then I’m going in and you can’t stop me.”

 

“We’ll talk about it, but okay.”

 

And with that, Dean cleared his office the next day so he could set up shop at home. As he grabbed the last of his boxes, Antonio stopped him. “Yo, so are you really backing out on us?”

 

Dean put the box on his desk. “No, I’m just taking a small break for personal reasons. I’ll still be available to you guys…just from home.”

 

“Sounds like you’re jumping ship if you ask me,” he said as he crossed his arms.

 

“You know I wouldn’t do that. This is only temporary, but in the mean time I want you to be the face of the shop while I’m gone. I’m counting on you to manage these assholes.”

 

Antonio chuckled. “But real talk, are you sick or something? I mean why leave now? Is it Sam or Mary?” Antonio was your basic hard ass. He was tatted up all throughout his body, benched about 350 on a bad day, but deep down he was all about family. Especially when it came to the Winchesters. Countless times he had babysat for Mary when Sam and Dean were in a bind. He also never batted an eye at their homosexual relationship, although if he knew the entire truth about it then he might think differently. “It’s not Mary, and Sam and I are good. It’s just something that I’m kind of going through, but I promise I’m okay.”

 

Antonio didn’t really believe him but he trusted Dean. “Okay, if you say so,” he said and moved out of the doorway to allow Dean to pass.

 

Dean grabbed his box again. “Thank you, and call me if you need anything.”

 

“Yeah, same goes for you, buddy,” Antonio genuinely offered.

 

It took some time for Dean to adjust to home life, but he soon realized that it was a blessing. He could vomit anytime he wanted, and sleep in, and take naps if need be. The best thing was that he could spend more time with Mary.

 

One night, Sam was working late and asked Dean to do dinner without him, so he decided to give Mary a fun meal that Sam wouldn’t approve of. This meal included chocolate chips pancakes with whipped cream and M&M smiley faces. On the couch, Mary and Dean laid watching TV on their way into a sugar coma when Mary said something that woke Dean up from his coma, “Daddy told me that me that I’m getting a little brother or sister.”

 

“He did, did he? What else did he say?”

 

She shrugged innocently. “That’s it. So, when is it getting here?”

 

“In about 6 months or so,” Dean answered honestly.

 

“How will it get here?”

 

Dean thought about what he was going to say for a moment. He really wasn’t in the mood to have the birds and the bees conversation with his 4 year old daughter right now, so he generalized it as best as he could. “Um, delivery.”

 

“Like the mail?”

 

“Sorta, same idea though.”

 

And luckily her questions ended there, for she passed out from her sugary dinner. Dean carried her to bed and went to clean the kitchen when Sam came in from work. Sam met him in the kitchen where he saw the pancake mess all over the sink and counter tops. “Can I safely assume our daughter had no vegetables with dinner tonight?” Sam asked, as he examined a bowl with pancake batter and chocolate chips mixed in.

 

“Bacon’s a vegetable, right?”

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. How was day?” Sam asked.

 

“Pretty good. Got some work done, then was ambushed by our daughter about when her baby brother or sister will be getting here.” Dean turned around from his dishes to see his brother’s reaction, which resulted in Sam almost choking on an M&M. “Why did you tell her that we were having a baby?” Dean questioned, Sam.

 

“All I said was that she was getting a little sister or brother soon. What did you end up saying to her when she asked?”

 

“I told her that in around 6 months she’d be getting a sibling via delivery.”

 

Sam laughed. “Well you’re not wrong.”

 

Dean laughed with him. “Shut up, it was all I could come up with. But I worry about what she’ll say to her classmates and then what they will say to their parents and the problems keep rising.”

 

Sam brought Dean in close and kissed him to keep him from rambling. “Stop worrying. No one is telling anyone anything yet so just relax, babe. Why don’t you go to bed and I’ll clean up the rest of this mess.”

 

“You sure?” Dean kissed him.

 

Sam returned the kiss. “I’m sure.”

 

With that Dean went upstairs to go to bed. When he woke up the next morning, Sam wasn’t lying in bed next to him. He looked around his surroundings and he was surprised to find it was daylight. He fished for his phone to see the time and saw it was 10:38am. He slept for a record of 12 hours. He didn’t know his body was capable of sleeping that long. His relaxing moment came to a halt when he realized that it was Wednesday and because he slept in Mary was going to be late for school. He jumped out the bed and ran into her room. To his surprise, Mary wasn’t in her room and her bed was made. When he came downstairs he saw that her backpack was also gone.

 

“You look lost.” He heard a voice say. He quickly spun around to see Sam drinking his coffee and reading the paper at the table.

 

“Yeah a little. Where’s Mary?” Dean asked him.

 

“School,” Sam responded with a grin. “You were sleeping so peacefully so I took her to school myself.”

 

“Well why didn’t you go to work?” Dean asked, innocently.

 

Sam wanted to laugh at Dean looking so damn lost. “Because I thought that I would hang out with you today.”

 

Tears had stung Dean’s eyes and he cursed himself for being so damn emotional over something so stupid. “I’m turning into a girl.” He wiped away the tear that was threating to fall down his cheek.

 

Sam laughed, “You’re not turning into a girl, you’re just a little emotional.”

 

“Ugh,” he said disgusted, “what’s the difference?” Dean took a seat across from Sam and put his head on the table.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re still tired,” Sam said.

 

Dean lifted his head up. “No, just tired of the fact that I can’t control my body.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m either vomiting 24/7 or on the edge of urinating and now I can’t even control my damn emotions. It’s fucking frustrating,” Dean gritted.

 

Sam knew exactly how Dean felt and he sympathized with him. He grabbed his hand. “Baby, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. These next 6 months are going to fly by.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, sure it is,” he said disbelievingly.

 

They spent the rest of the day relaxing at home and simply taking it easy. They watched a few movies, ordered Chinese takeout and just enjoyed each other’s company.

 

Because Sam dropped Mary off at school, Dean insisted on picking her up. When he got to school he waited outside his car with the other parents. He always dreaded talking to the other parents, especially this one group of moms that were too nosy for their own good. Dean swore that they were all witches in a ‘Desperate Housewives’ coven since they were always together and dressed the same. For months they have been trying to get Dean or Sam to join their little group and each time they politely decline.

 

While Dean waited for Mary to come out he felt a well-manicured finger tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Kimberly, one of the moms of the group that he despised. Actually it was the head mom in all her plastic surgery goodness. Fake boobs, fake tan and Botox up the wazoo. “Dean!” she exclaimed. “How are you?”  


Dean put on a fake smile and returned the side cheek kiss that she pulled him for. “Kimberly, I’m good and yourself?”

 

“Oh you know, just trying to keep busy. Speaking of which, I hear you’re gonna have your hands full very soon!”

 

Putting his hands in his pocket, Dean chuckled nervously. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, Mary let Gina know that she’s going to be a big sister soon! That’s so exciting!” Dean felt that Kimberly was way too excited over this. He also didn’t think that the news would get around so fast, which worried him. “So how are you doing it?” she asked him.

 

“Hmm? Oh well we are doing, um, a, uh, surrogate,” He lied.

 

Her eyes lit up. “Really?! Which company? Because my best friend’s cousin is looking for a great surrogate company, and if you could get them a recommendation-,” She ranted 100 miles an hour. Dean had to stop her before he got a migraine. “Actually-,” he interrupted. “We’re using a close friend of ours to help us out.”

 

Kimberly’s face fell. “Oh,” she frowned. “That’s very brave of you. Background checks are everything these days,” she said like a know it all. She then took a gander down at Dean’s middle. “But I would be careful, Dean, wouldn’t want you to ruin that physique of yours with sympathy pregnancy,” she told him. Dean forgot that he wasn’t disguised in his usual baggy clothes and was wearing a tight white V-neck t-shirt, which did nothing to hide his situation. Before Dean could say his real thoughts on her comment, Mary ran up to him and gave him a hug. “Hey, kiddo!” He said as he hurriedly got her in the car. He barely said goodbye to Kimberly and he thought that was for the best.

 

He raced home and when he got there, Mary was the first one to enter. She said hello to Sam and then scurried up stairs to her room to start her homework. Dean followed behind her and threw his keys across the coffee table with more force than usual. He plopped next to Sam on the couch and moaned. “Okay, you were chipper before you left the house. What happened?” Sam asked.

 

“We’re fucked, that’s what happened,” Dean replied.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Kimberly now knows about the pregnancy.” Sam almost shot off the couch before Dean brought him back down. “Well not me being pregnant, but the fact that we’re having another kid.”

 

“It got around that fast?”

 

“Apparently… and that’s not the worst part about it. She thinks we’re doing a surrogacy so we’re gonna have to keep up with that lie and she noticed my baby bump,” he grumbled.

 

“How do you know?” Sam asked.

 

“Because she pointed it out!” he said as he pointed at his stomach. He got self-conscious and placed a blanket over it. Sam placed his palm over Dean’s bump. “Baby, it’s okay, don’t stress out about what Ms. Kimberly Botox had to say. And I think you look great,” Sam kissed Dean to try to make him feel better. It worked a little but he still worried about exposure. Kimberly wasn’t exactly known for keeping stateside secrets.

 

xxx

 

At 6 months, Dean still wasn’t enjoying his pregnancy, but he had gotten into a groove. He was sitting in his office taking care of business when he heard rustling in the kitchen. He got up from his chair and his hunter instincts kicked in right away. He knew that Sam wasn’t home considering it was the middle of the afternoon and Mary was at school. Under his desk was a gun safe which he unlocked and pulled out his signature silver engraved pistol. He tiptoed into the kitchen, pistol first until he saw a fiery red head rummaging through his liquor cabinet. “Rowena?” he called out?

 

She turned around fiercely with a bottle of whiskey in hand. “Oh!” she said surprised. “I didn’t see you there, Dean. Care to join me?”

 

Dean put down his gun. “What are you doing her?”

 

“Hey, you should be happy I’m here,” she said looking for a glass to put her whiskey in.

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Because I’m here to check up on you and that baby that’s growing inside of you,” she stated with a grin.

 

“What do you mean?” Dean assumed that after she impregnated him then that would be the last time they would have contact. Apparently he was wrong.

 

“Well don’t you want to know if your baby is healthy or know what the sex is at least? Because I can give you those answers.”

 

Dean and Sam had been anxious to know what the sex was and Dean always assumed that his baby was healthy but it would be nice to get some reassurance on the matter. “What about Sam, I want him to be here for this,” Dean told her.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine,” she said annoyed and said something in a language Dean didn’t recognize and clasped her hands. Smoke filled the kitchen and when it cleared out Sam was standing there and looked very confused. “Good now we can begin,” Rowena said and left the kitchen, whiskey in hand.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked Dean.

 

“Long story short, we’re gonna find out the sex of our baby,” Dean deadpanned while patting Sam on the back.

 

Sam found Rowena in the living room, lounging on the loveseat, sipping on her whiskey. “Hey, you can’t just use magic to pluck me from my job. What if I was in a meeting?” Sam could only imagine if people saw him literally disappear from his office.

 

“I really don’t care about your personal life, Samuel,” she admitted.

 

Sam rolled his eyes while Rowena instructed Dean to lie down on the couch. “So now what?” Dean looked around expecting Rowena to pop up some medical equipment to detect the baby. “No sonogram machine?” he asked skeptically.

 

“Don’t need one, sugar,” she smirked. She then put her hand on his bump guided it around. Sam stood next to him and grabbed his hand. He quickly got nervous and all he needed to hear was that his child was in good health. “And would you look at that!” she gasped.

 

Dean’s breath hitched, “What? What’s wrong?”

 

“Oh relax, Winchester, your baby is fine! I’m just surprised you’re having another girl.”

 

Dean and Sam’s face lit up. “Really? Are you serious?” Sam said breathlessly.

 

“Have you known me to joke around?” she said dryly.

 

“But she’s healthy right?” Dean asked.

 

Rowena nodded. “Extremely. But now I feel it’s time to discuss my payment.”

 

Dean sat up on the couch so that he kept some distance from Rowena and her hand touching his bump. “Excuse me? You told me you were doing this out of the kindness of your heart!”

 

“Things changed!” she spat back. “And it’s not like I want your baby or anything, I just want a small favor.”

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“I want to be apart of the baby’s life.”

 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and both said “No!”

 

Rowena stepped back, offended. “And why the hell not? I am practically its mother.”

 

Sam was about to lunge at Rowena for even thinking such a thing, but Dean acted quickly and grabbed the back of Sam’s shirt before he could get too far. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean said. “Why—why in the world would you want to be apart of her life?”

 

Rowena sighed dramatically and worked up some tears. “Because I was never a good mother. I mean you saw how bad Crowley turned out. I want a second chance! And, well, since I gave your family a new life….” she hinted at in a non-subtle way.

 

Dean got up from the couch. “What if we refuse?”

 

“Well, allow me to put it this way. I can give life, and I can take it,” she said coldly.

 

Instantly, Dean put a hand on his bump, as if that was going to protect his baby from Rowena. “Fine,” Dean growled.

 

Sam’s eyes got wide and turned to his brother. “Have you lost your mind?” Sam gritted.

 

“Sammy, it’s fine,” Dean tried to reassure him.

 

“Splendid,” Rowena said as she clasped her two hands together. “Just call me Auntie Rowena then!” Once Rowena left, Sam was in a foul mood. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a stiff drink. “Can we talk?” Dean asked. Sam’s answer was him downing his whiskey and then pouring another one. “Listen, I was gonna consult you about it but I couldn’t have Rowena take our baby.”

 

Sam downed his second drink quicker than the first one. “Is this your version of payback or something?”

 

“What? What the hell are you-,” and then it hit him. Sam was referring to when Sam had decided about having their second child, including working with Rowena, without going over it with Dean. Sam knew how hurt Dean was when he did that so he thought maybe Dean was trying to show him how he felt. He was wrong. “Are fucking kidding me? You really think I would stoop that low? If you remember, I didn’t want to work with her in the first place! She was threating to kill our baby, I thought I was doing the right thing.” Dean said.

 

Sam put his glass down and sighed, “I know. Fuck, I know. I think I’m just pissed at myself. I got us in this situation and I don’t know how to get us out.”

 

“We could kill her,” Dean half joked.

 

“Yeah, but who knows what ties she put on the baby to secure her faith. We’re screwed and it’s my fault,” Sam said solemnly.

 

Dean took his hands and made him look him in the eye. “Hey, none of this is on you. We’re in this together right? And look on the brightside, we’re having another healthy baby girl.” Dean was right, although it was hard for Sam to see the good side of things; he needed to remember that they did exist. Dean gave Sam a small peck on the lips. “I love you, you know that right?” Dean smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, I think I know,” Sam replied, returning the smile. Shortly Sam returned to work and instead of Dean returning to his work, he went up to the attic and dusted off one of his old books that was all about witches. If Rowena was serous about sticking around in their lives, he thought it would be best if he knew how to handle her if things were to get out of hand.

 

 

xxx

 

As Dean’s due date got closer, he was beginning to stress out. Between Rowena being persistent about her role in this pregnancy, running the garage at home, keeping up with the lie that he has a surrogate carrying his baby---it was all wearing on him.

 

Sam on the other hand was more focused on getting Rowena out of their lives and keeping Dean and their family safe.

 

Due to all the stress Dean was feeling, he was beginning to get nightmares about Rowena stealing his baby or everybody finding out that he was pregnant. He tried to keep it hidden from his brother, but Sam knew better.

 

All night he was tossing and turning until he finally woke up, coated in sweat and breathing very heavily. Sam woke up with him. “Dean!”

 

After Dean realized that he was awake and safe in his bed he replied “I’m fine, Sammy.”

 

“That’s a lie,” Sam told him. “You’ve been having nightmares for weeks now. You’re not fine, you’re clearly going through something.”

 

Dean let out an annoyed groan, “Can we not talk about our feelings right now?”

 

“Sure, you can continue to have nightmares until the end of time.”

 

“Great! So, I can go back to bed?”

 

“No! Dean, I’m serious, talk to me,” Sam pulled the covers away from Dean so he couldn’t go back to sleep and turned the light on.

 

“Fine! I dreamt that after I had the baby, Rowena took her from us,” Dean admitted.

 

“Is that what you dream about every time?” Sam asked.

 

Dean shook his head, “No, it varies. Sometimes its about Rowena being a bitch, sometimes its about us going into debt, and sometimes it’s about the whole world exposing us.”

 

Sam blew out a low whistle. “Whoa, you got a lot on your mind, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah I do, and I really don’t want to talk about it, Sam.”

 

“I know you don’t, but it’s not gonna get better until you do. But don’t worry about Rowena. I’m gonna try and deal with her,” Sam said. He had a plan that he had been working on since their last encounter. It was a little bit of a Hail Mary but if it worked then Rowena would be out of their lives forever—well he hoped.

 

Suspiciously, Dean raised his eyebrow. “What are you up to?”

 

“Just a way to get Rowena out of out lives. Seriously, don’t worry about it, Dean.” Sam didn’t want Dean to stress out more than he already was. “Listen to me, these last 2 months are crucial in your pregnancy, and I need you to relax for me.”

 

“I can’t though,” Dean whined.

 

“You have to. We are fine, we’re good with money, and no one knows that you’re pregnant.” Sam rubbed Dean’s belly. “Do it for our daughter.”

 

Dean looked down at his bump and joined his hand with Sam’s. “And that’s the other thing,” he muttered.

 

“What?” Sam barely heard him.

 

“I feel as if I’m bad at this whole pregnancy thing,” Dean told him.

 

That crushed Sam’s heart, because for the past 8 months Sam felt as if Dean was handling his pregnancy with such grace. He was still working almost every day, caring for Mary and cooking dinner every night. To know he was doing all of this and he still felt like he was doing a bad job was disappointing. “How could you think that?”

 

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just how I feel.”

 

“Well it’s not true. You have been a rock star these past 8 months, so I don’t want you ever doubting yourself.” At that moment their baby girl kicked their hands. “And trust me, she’d let you know if you were doing a bad job.” Sam gave him a reassuring kiss.

 

After that night, the nightmares lessened.

 

 

xxx

Christmas came around and Dean wanted it to be special. It was going to be their last one for awhile where it was just going to be the three of them. So he wanted to make sure Mary got everything she wanted and for her to have a perfect Christmas. It was Christmas morning and Mary had already opened all of her gifts and was playing with her new Barbies. Dean and Sam looked at her fondly from the couch as they drank their coffee. It really was a picture perfect moment for them, something right out of a cheesy Christmas movie. Their Christmas moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other a little confused since they weren’t expecting anybody. Dean decided to answer their front door and to his surprise, it was Castiel at the door. Castiel stood there not looking too pleased.

 

“Cas? Hey! Long time no see, buddy,” Dean said. He went to give him a hug but Castiel backed away from it. Dean raised his eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

 

“You don’t talk to me for 4 years and then I find out that your pregnant and working with Rowena and Crowely?!”

 

“I know, I know but—wait Crowley? We’re not working with Crowley, just Rowena,” Dean corrected him.

 

“That’s not what I’ve heard.”

 

Dean side eyed Sam without looking at him. “Really? Well what have you heard?”

 

Sam began to worry since Dean hadn’t come back from answering the door. He went to join Dean and was just as surprised when he saw Castiel. “Cas, what are you doing here?”

 

Dean looked at Sam and said, “Cas here stopped by to wish us a Merry Christmas, congratulate us on the baby, and to tell us that we’re working with Crowley. Now I know nothing about this but, Sam?” Sam kept his mouth agape. “I can’t believe you.”

 

“I told you I was handling it,” Sam defended.

 

“Yeah, but I thought you meant that you were gonna come up with a spell or something to get rid of Rowena, not call her fucking son, the King of Hell, to fix things! We’re back in the same position we were before, but this time it’s worse!”

 

Mary heard the yelling at the door and ran to her dads, slightly worried. “Pop, is everything okay?” She asked, with a Barbie in her hand.

 

Dean took a breath before answering and put on a smile for her. He was still determined to make sure she had a great Christmas. “Nothing’s wrong, Mary. Why don’t we play with some of the rest of your toys?” She nodded enthusiastically and Dean picked her up. He then turned to Sam and whispered, “I’ll deal with you later.”

 

Castiel and Sam went into the kitchen to continue their conversation. “How could you do this, Sam?” Castiel asked him.

 

Sam leaned against the counter and sighed. “I have a plan, Castiel. I know how dangerous it is to work with Crowley, but we’ve done it before and he’s not always the bad guy.”

 

“He’s _always_ the bad guy,” Castiel chastised him.

 

Sam wasn’t an idiot. He knew the repercussions in dealing with Crowley, just like he knew the risks with dealing with Rowena, but he was determine to make things right. He felt that Crowley had helped them enough throughout the years and vice versa that he owed them. “Maybe not,” Sam responded.

 

Sam and Castiel discussed Sam’s plan for a bit until Dean joined them. “So what’s this master plan of yours?” Dean asked. Before Sam could answer him, Crowley popped into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, please tell him, Samuel,” Crowley smirked.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was Crowley screwing up his credibility. He may have chosen to work with him, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

 

“Oh great, Crowley is here,” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“Nice to see you too, Dean. Looking a bit round these days aren’t we?” he retorted.

 

Dean lunged at him, but Crowley stopped him in time before he laid a hand on him. “Hey! Knock it off!” Castiel scolded Dean and pushed him away from Crowley.

 

Dean huffed in the corner and glared at Crowley before speaking up. “Alright fine, what’s this plan of yours?”

 

Sam straightened himself up and said, “To get close enough to kill Rowena, we need someone that she trusts. Someone that she wants to have the approval of, and that would be her son.”

 

“So how will he get close without her being suspicious?” Dean asked.

 

“For the past few weeks, I have been visiting mother and having nauseating lunch and dinners with her. She thinks I’m trying to put her back in my life, and I’m plotting on how I’ll kill her. It’s a win-win,” Crowley said.

 

“I still don’t like it,” Dean said and then looked over to where Mary was playing with her dolls to make sure she was okay and distracted.

 

Castiel agreed with Dean, “I don’t either.”

 

“No one asked you, wings,” Crowley snapped.

 

“Wait, why do you give a shit about Rowena trying to be apart of our lives anyway?” Dean wondered. He felt like there had to be a catch somewhere.

 

“I don’t care about you, I just want my mother dead. And call me a softy, but I can’t watch my mother screw up your child too.”

 

“Can’t argue with you there,” Dean looked back at where Mary was playing and didn’t see her anymore. He walked into living room expecting to see her, but instead saw her mouth covered by duct tape and Rowena holding a strong grip around her neck. “Mary!” Dean shouted. Crowley, Sam, and Castiel ran into the living room and stood aligned with Dean.

 

Rowena smiled when she saw them all enter the room. “Merry Christmas, fellas! Why wasn’t I invited to dinner?”

 

“Rowena, let her go,” Sam demanded.

 

“Not so fast, giant,” she said through her teeth. “I can’t believe you all are planning on killing me. I _gave_ you a gift. You came looking for me! I did you two a favor and this is you way of repaying me?! Plotting against me?! How dare you!” she shouted with fire in her eyes. “And like I said, I can take away life as fast as I can give it.” The grip on Mary’s neck tightened and Mary’s eye’s got bigger. She could barely breath with the tape over her mouth and now wasn’t able to gasp for air.

 

“Stop! Rowena, stop! Please!” Dean and Sam both were yelling and pleading. Castiel tried to use his power to pull Rowena off of Mary but she must have done some kind of spell to herself because she wouldn’t budge.

 

Crowley then yelled, “Mother, stop it!” Surprisingly this made her stop choking Mary. She looked up at her son. “Why? You wanted me dead too.”

 

Crowley looked down at his feet and said quietly, “I did, but I don’t anymore.”

 

This made her ease the grip she had on Mary. “Really? Why not?”

 

“These past few weeks I realized that I missed having a mother,” Crowley said as he stepped a little closer toward her. “I know that times haven’t been rosy for the past 100 years or so, but you’ve changed. I’ve changed. Maybe we can change and grow together.” He was now right in front of his mother. He could see her eyes welling up.

 

“Oh Fergus,” she sniffed. “Do you really mean that?”

 

Crowley nodded, looking as if he could cry too. “I do, mom.” He then brought her in for a hug, but as he did so Sam, Dean, and Castiel saw Rowena’s eyes get wide and gasp. Crowley pulled away from the hug and it was revealed that he plunged a special witch-killing dagger into her stomach. Sam quickly grabbed Mary out of harms way and brought her close. Crowley watched her body drop to the floor. “Good-bye mother,” he said with no emotion attached to it. He then turned to the boys and said, “And the Oscar goes to…”

 

Dean and Sam ignored his vibrato and catered to their very scared daughter. “Mary, you okay?” Dean asked as he carefully tore the tape off across her mouth. When he got it off she responded by crying hysterically. He pulled her into a hug and tried to shush and calm her down but it was no use. ‘So much for giving her a perfect Christmas’, he thought. At the end of the day, he was just thrilled that she was okay and out of Rowena’s hands.

 

Mary cried herself to sleep, so Dean had put her in her room so she could rest peacefully. When he returned to the living room, Crowley had gotten ridden of Rowena’s body and was sitting on the couch drinking scotch. “How’s Mary?” Castiel asked Dean.

 

“Traumatized,” he responded, “but I’m hoping with time she forgets about it.”

 

“You know I can help with that. Wipe her memory of the event,” Castiel told him.

 

Without thinking twice, Dean shook his head. “She’s been exposed to enough of our world. So no more magic.” Castiel nodded in agreement. “Hey listen, Cas, thank you for coming and trying to help out, and I’m sorry we haven’t called you. That’s gonna change, I promise,” Dean said with a hint of a small smile.

 

Castiel returned it and said, “I’d like that.” Castiel said before disappearing.

 

Crowley took a sip of his scotch and got up from the couch. “Well I guess that’s my cue to leave.” He put his glass down on the end table nearest to him.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but, thank you, Crowley,” Dean said.

 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. I’d rather not see you two again. Deal?”

 

“Deal,” Dean agreed and watched Crowley disappear as well. He turned to Sam who was on the couch, staring at the ground. “You’ve been quiet.”

 

Without breaking the concentration he had with the ground he answered, “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 

Dean sat next to Sam and gently grabbed his face so that he was looking him in the face. “It’s okay, Sammy. We’re okay. And if it wasn’t for your idea, we wouldn’t have gotten Rowena killed.”

 

“If it wasn’t for my damn idea we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place,” he said solemnly.

 

Dean took his hand and put it on his stomach. “If it wasn’t for your idea we wouldn’t be in this position. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you before.”

 

“You had every right.”

 

“No, I didn’t. I should’ve trusted you more. I was just scared—,”

 

“And you had every right to be! Rowena almost killed our daughter.”

 

“Yeah, but she didn’t…all because of you. You can’t be so hard on yourself.” Dean brought Sam in for a kiss. Sam was hesitant at first but he quickly fell into it. “Merry Christmas, Sammy,” he whispered.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

 

 

xxx

Dean’s ninth month came and he felt pretty accomplished. Mostly everything was ready for the baby, and all he needed to do was wait for her arrival. Since Sam took off quite a bit to find a way to kill Rowena, he was doing double time at work to make it all up. He felt bad because he’d barely been home to help Dean get ready for the baby, but he put himself in this situation. Dean, on the other hand, was trying to find subtle ways where they could be alone and have some intimacy before the baby came.

 

Sam had promised that he would take Dean out to dinner as a one last hurrah, and Dean was on his way up the elevator to Sam’s office. When he reached the 45th floor, Sam was on the phone with his client and it didn’t seem it was going to end anytime soon. Everyone in the office had already left and Sam was the only one still burning the midnight oil.

 

Dean waved at Sam when he got into in his office. Sam acknowledged him with a smile, but it quickly faltered as he yelled at his client for disobeying what he told him to do. Dean decided to lower himself on the chair that sat in front of his desk. Dean made himself busy by checking his emails and taking quizzes on Buzzfeed. Every time he looked up from his phone, Sam would look back at him apologetically.

After a half hour had passed, Sam put his client on hold. “Hey, baby I’m so sorry. Why don’t I meet you at the restaurant? I should be another 15 or 20 minutes.”

 

Dean pried himself out of the stiff chair and said, “Fine, but you owe me.”

 

“I know,” Sam said as he helped Dean get to his feet. He gave him a quick kiss and then Dean went back to the elevator. When he got on he pressed for the lobby, and he watched the floors descended down from 45 but he saw the numbers stop when he got to the 22nd floor. He waited for the doors to open thinking that someone was going to get on, but the doors didn’t open. The elevator then made a whirring sound and free fell from the 22nd floor until the 15th floor. Dean gripped the one side of the elevator and bent his knees as he braced for impact. When the elevator stopped on the 15th floor, he calmed his breathing and quickly pulled out his phone. He tried to call Sam, but his phone told him that he had no bars. He stood to press the emergency button and felt a very sharp pain radiating in his stomach, almost like his stomach was making a tight fist and not letting go. He touched his stomach, trying to release the tension but he felt that it was rock hard.

 

“Shit….,” he groaned. Now panic was setting in. With desperation, he tried calling Sam again and his kept telling himself that he had no service. Out of frustration, he threw his phone across the elevator. Out of options, he began yelling for Sam at the top of his lungs.

 

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to hurry out of his office so he could meet Dean at the restaurant. He also had a surprise for him that he wanted to give him, but this wasn’t the way he wanted the night to start out. He finally ended his call and raced to the elevator. He pressed the down button a few times and waited for it to arrive. He waited for about 5 minutes and the elevator still hadn’t arrived, but he could hear a faint banging sound. He put his ear to the closed door to listen more closely. He could hear what sounded like Dean yelling his name. Sam continued to listen but then began to freak out because it was definitely Dean yelling his name and he had to be stuck somewhere on the elevator. He looked up at the elevator tracker and saw that the elevator was on the 15th floor. He raced down the stairs until he got to the 15th floor and could really hear his brother screaming. Sam banged on the doors and shouted “Dean! I’m here! I’m here! Are you okay?”

 

Relief washed over Dean when he heard Sam so close. “Sammy? Yeah, we kinda got a problem in here.”

 

“What?”

 

“I went into labor when the elevator dropped,” Dean told him.

 

“You what?! Are you okay?” Sam exclaimed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, but you gotta hurry.” Dean feared that the elevator would take another plunge, and who knows if it would stop before he would hit the ground.

 

“Okay, I’ll call the fire department-,” Sam suggested before Dean cut him off.

 

“No! You can’t call the fire department or the cops,” Dean yelled back at him in a panic.

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“What do you think the fire department will say when they see a pregnant guy giving birth in an elevator?”

 

“I don’t really care, Dean! I want to get you out of here!”

 

“I do too,” Dean yelled back, “but we need to be smart about this,” Dean said. He then heard the elevator creek and braced for it to fall but to his surprise it didn’t move. “Listen, this elevator isn’t gonna hold much longer, so I need you to call Cas.”

 

Castiel was watching their daughter; even though he was very nervous babysit the young girl. Dean reassured him that he would be okay. Sam closed his eyes and prayed to his friend. “Castiel, Dean is in labor and I need you to help us out.” Castiel show up in an instant with Mary by his side.

 

“You brought Mary?” Sam asked him.

 

“You said you needed me, so I’m here, but I felt like I shouldn’t leave Mary at home,” Castiel answered.

 

They all heard Dean moaning very loudly through a contraction and turned to the closed elevator. “Daddy?” Mary whimpered. She got scared hearing her dad in pain like that. Sam picked her up and carried her to the little lobby area on the floor. “I’m gonna need you to hang out here for a while, okay? Pop and I are just fine so don’t worry,” Sam tried with a smile, easing his daughter’s discomfort.

 

Sam hurried back to Dean where Castiel was trying to pull apart the doors. “Don’t you think I tried that, Castiel? Can’t you just pop yourself in there and then pop you and Dean out?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “If that elevator is dropping then it must be sensitive to weight. My fear is that once I get in there it will drop further and I don’t want to risk that.”

 

“So, you’re just gonna leave him in there?!” Sam shouted.

 

Dean could barely hear what was going on, but for two reasons: One, everything sounded pretty muffled and two he was focusing too much on the baby trying to escape his body. “Guys, what’s the plan?” he yelled from the elevator.

 

Sam tried to think of any other solution then the one he was going to give him but came up with none. “Cas can’t get in so you’re gonna have to sit tight.”

 

“WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I’M NOT GONNA GIVE BIRTH IN THIS GOD DAMN ELEVATOR!” Dean screamed.

 

“Well you won’t let me call a fire department and we can’t open the door so I don’t know how else you want me to do this,” Sam replied.

 

Dean took a breath and put his head against the cool chrome of the elevator wall. He closed his eyes and thought about his options. Either call the fire department who will be able to get him and his baby out of the elevator safe and sound or give birth alone in an elevator that may or may not fall. The obvious choice was the first one but he was so afraid that after the fire department calls the paramedics they would call the local news. He could see the headlines now: ‘Local man gives birth in elevator’. Dean and Sam worked so hard all of their lives to keep what they do a secret and although they are retired, they still want to keep that world under wraps. Not just for their safety but for the safety of others.

 

After mulling it over he knew what he had to do. “Call the fire department,” he told his brother. Sam was thrilled he came to his senses and called the fire department. While they waited for the firemen to come Castiel, kept Mary company and Sam stayed by the elevator coaching Dean through his labor.

 

Dean was on the floor of the elevator and had a tight grip on the railing of the elevator. Out of breath Dean says, “Kill me now, Sammy.”

 

“Can’t do that, honey,” Sam told him. He kept a keen eye on the time, monitoring Dean’s contractions. They were scary close together and he was still waiting on the fire department. “Just breathe, Dean and focus on that.”

 

“Is that really the best advice you have?” he cried out.

 

“Hey, it’s good advice babe, trust me.”

 

Dean endured a few more contractions before he felt something liquid rush through him. “Shit, Sam,” Dean groaned.

 

“What?”

 

“My water broke.”

 

On one hand this was a good thing because his labor was progressing the way it should but on the other hand this was terrifying and very bad timing. In the distance Sam could hear the sirens from the fire trucks. “That’s okay Dean. The fire men are close by so you’re going to be okay.”

 

Dean was nervous. He wasn’t sure how the firemen would react to his current situation. “Oh, great…”

 

When the firemen arrived they met Sam on the 15th floor and he explained to them how his boyfriend is stuck in there and how the elevator keeps dropping. The firemen exchanged concerned looks when they heard Dean screaming in agony.

 

One of the firemen asked, “Is your boyfriend hurt in there?”

 

Sam really didn’t know how to answer that so he pulled the fireman to the side and away from others. He said in a hushed tone, “Listen, I’m going to be real with you, when you open those elevator doors you’re going to see some fucked up shit. Shit that I can’t have you or your team freaking out over.

 

“Sir, what are you-,”

 

“Just promise me,” Sam pleaded. The fireman nodded. He wasn’t sure he was agreeing to but there was something about Sam that made him want to trust him.

 

Sam took a breath. “My boyfriend is in labor. This is not a joke. I could go into the gory details but we don’t have time. But I’m going to need your help in delivering our baby. Can you do that?”

 

The poor fireman took a second to respond. “Ohh-kay. Yeah, we can do that.” The firemen returned to the elevator doors where the other firemen stood prepping to open the door. “Alright, men let’s get this thing open.” They brought out this piece of equipment that kind of looked like the Jaws of Life. On the inside Dean wanted to put his head through the wall. He could hear the firemen breaking through the door. When the firemen broke through the door Dean was incredibly relieved but then the surprised look on the firemen’s face. There was a moment where everything was still and no one moved. For the first time 3 firemen were seeing a pregnant man giving birth. No one was comfortable. It wasn’t until the one fireman that spoke with Sam said, Come on, let’s help this guy out!” Did anyone actually move and do their jobs.

 

One of the firemen stepped into the elevator but it responded with a loud creak, which made him step back. “Careful this thing is temperamental.” Dean was the furthest from the door that he could ever be and he was afraid to walk to the doors or even crawl.

 

“Hey, Dean if we can’t make it to you then you’re gonna have to come to us,” the firemen told him.

 

“No you don’t understand. Any time I move this elevator threatens to drop. I just can’t.”

 

“Yes you can and when you get out we’re gonna help get your baby out too.”

 

The other two firemen responded in the same way. “His what?!”

 

“Ignore them,” he told Dean. “Just listen to me and Sam. My name’s Ryan by the way.”

 

Dean took a moment to look up past the sweat in his eyes to see the sweet smile on Ryan’s face. It was reassuring and put Dean at ease again. “How do we do this?” he asked.

 

“We’ll move in between contractions. Has your water broke?”

 

“Yeah, about a half hour ago.”

 

“Great and how far apart are your contractions?”

 

“About a minute.”

 

“And when was your last contraction?”

 

Dean face scrunched up and grabbed the side of his stomach. “Now,” he groaned. He closed his eyes and tried his best to focus on his breathing but soon found it impossible.

 

It killed Sam seeing his brother in pain and he couldn’t do anything about it. Not only could he take his pain away but he couldn’t even hold him. “Just breathe, sweetie. You can do this.” Dean really didn’t believe him.

 

“Once this contraction ends I want you to try to move closer to the door.”

 

Dean nodded. When his contraction subsided he took a few deep breaths and began scooting himself over. He made it halfway before he was hit with a contraction and this one was bad. Really bad. “Fuck!” Dean cried out.

 

Sam was next to Ryan at the door. “It’s okay, baby. You’ve got this, just a few more steps.” He was too far for Sam to pull in. The contraction hit it’s peak and Dean’s eyes got wide. “Shit, Sammy! Sammy, she’s coming!”

 

“Yeah I know she is, Dean,” Sam told him.

 

“No, like she’s coming. I can feel her working her way down,” he said straining.

 

“Then we’re going to need to hurry this process along. Dean, try to restrain the urge to push. At least until you’re out of the elevator,” Ryan instructed. D

 

Dean nodded and continued to scoot his way over to the door. He was making pretty good progress until he heard the elevator rumble below him. He froze. “Shit I can’t.”

 

“Come on, Dean! You’re so close!” Sam yelled out to him in a painic.

 

“It’s gonna fall!” Dean cried out.

 

Ryan grabbed the side of the door for leverage and put his hand out. “Quick grab my hand,” Ryan told him.

 

The elevator wasn’t going to hold on much longer and Ryan knew this. Dean was still cowered in the elevator and petrified in the middle of the elevator. His feat of heights was closing in on him. It was literally his nightmare coming true.

 

“Dean, take Ryan’s hand!” Sam pleaded.

 

“I-I can’t,” Dean stuttered. He was then rocked with a contraction.

 

Ryan kept his hand out. “I know you’re in a lot of pain but you gotta grab my hand right now.” Ryan’s hand was mere inches from Dean. Finally Dean stretched his hand out and grabbed on to Ryan’s. Ryan began to pull him in but struggled due to Dean’s weight.

 

Sam grabbed the other side of the edge elevator and extended his hand. “Grab on!” Sam told him.

 

Dean gave out his other hand and grabbed onto Sam. Ryan and Sam pulled with all their mite and successfully pulled Dean out of the elevator and successfully pulled Dean out of the elevator. They pulled Dean a safe distance away from the elevator and on to the ground. Sam quickly brought Dean in for a hug. “Oh thank, God you’re okay!” he kissed his forehead, which was incredibly sweaty.

 

Dean grabbed on to Sam shirt, “Sammy, you’ve got to get this baby out of me.”

 

“I know, baby.”

 

“And I’m going to help you,” Ryan let them know. He turned to the two other firemen. “I need you guys to grab blankets in the truck.” The firemen scurried down the stairs. Ryan smiled and said, “I just wanted to get them out of here.” Dean and Sam returned the favor. Ryan pulled Dean’s pants off so he could see what he was working with. “Well that’s something I’ve never seen before.” He whispered to himself.

 

“I know this is a lot to handle-,” Sam began but Ryan but up his hands.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve delivered babies before. You delivered one you’ve delivered them all.”

 

“Great, so let’s get her out of me now,” Dean strained. Sam realized that the reason he was straining was because he was pushing. Dean’s legs were bent and spread wide open. Sam thought it would be wise to stay behind him and act as a wall.

 

“Go ahead Dean, keep pushing,” Ryan encouraged him. Dean took his advice and continued to push until he was blue in the face. In no time Ryan was beginning to see the head peak though. “I can see the head, Dean.”

 

“You hear that babe?” Sam said and then kiss Dean’s head. “Our baby is almost here.”

 

“Yeah…” Dean said out of breath, “Dammit I’m tired.”

 

“Do you want a break?” Sam asked.

 

“No I just want her out.”

 

“Then let’s keep it going. On this next contraction I want a big push,” Ryan told him. It was no wonder that Ryan was a fireman leader. They way he took charge of a situation was impressive, Sam thought.

 

Dean leaned his body forward and put all of his strength in getting his baby out. Sam was extremely impressed with how strong his brother was. He knew exactly hoew Dean felt and he thought he was doing it with such ease. It wasn’t much longer before Ryan told them their daughter was out. “Say hello, to your new baby girl,” Ryan said as he presented Sam and Dean their daughter. The fireman that got the blanket from the truck gave it to Ryan. After cutting the umbilical cord he expertly swaddled the baby up and handed her over to Dean who was now leaning up against Sam. “Congratulations, boys she’s beautiful.”

 

Dean eagerly took his daughter in his arms. Sam kissed his brother. “Hey there beautiful,” Dean whispered.

 

“She’s gorgeous, Dean. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the new addition to his family. They spent some time getting to know their new daughter. Castiel stopped in once Mary fell asleep to say his Hello’s. Dean and Sam also told him to go home with Mary and that they’ll see him in the morning.

 

“Hey, we’re about all packed up. Do you need us for anything else? We can still take you guys to the hospital. I promise the nurses won’t ask any questions,” Ryan said and slung his bag over his shoulder.

 

Dean shook his head. “No, you’ve done enough and I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

 

Ryan smiled. “Don’t even think about it. I’m happy to do it. Weirdest night my life,” he laughed. “But I’m glad I could help such a great couple out.” And with that Ryan and the rest of the firemen left the building. Sam helped Dean up and got him to the lobby where he put him into a comfy chair. The baby was fast asleep in Dean’s arms. He was a little jealous considering how exhausted he was.

 

“Happy Anniversary, huh?” Sam said.

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I guess this is one we will never forget.”

 

Sam smiled and looked down at his feet. “Yeah. Yeah it really is.” He ran his hand through his hair, which was something he did when he was nervous.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam said and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Everything is perfect, Dean.” He looked into his brother’s eyes and he wanted nothing more than to keep that momentum going. “Before you went into labor I had this whole romantic evening planned at the restaurant. Champagne and sparkling cider, roses, your favorite meal. And I know I couldn’t deliver on the amentias that were at the dinner I want to still be able to give you desert.

 

Still in a daze from giving birth, Dean was a little confused as to where this was headed. Sam gracefully lowered himself on one knee not breaking eye contact with Dean. He fished in his pocket for the engagement ring that was incased in a small velvet black box. Dean smiled from ear to ear and began to well up. “Dean, I love you more than anything. I’ve known you my whole life and each day you surprise me. I don’t want the surprises to end. You are an amazing father and brother and I know you’d make a wonderful husband.” Sam opens up the box revealing a diamond ring that twinkled when the light hit it just right. “Will you marry me?”

 

Without hesitation Dean said, “Yes!” enthusiastically. Sam jumped to kiss Dean, being mindful of their newborn baby in-between them.  

 

xxx

They got home when the sun was rising. They planned on introducing Mary to the new baby when she woke up. In the meantime Sam took their newborn to her nursery and laid her down in her crib. Dean made his way to his bed and Sam ran over to Dean to help him get into bed. “Here let me help you,” Sam tried.

 

Dean swatted him away. “When will this end with you?”

 

“Umm….never?” Dean allowed him to help get off his pants and shoes. “How do you feel?” Sam asked pretty sure he knew what the answer was going to be.

 

“Sore,” he groaned.

 

“And that’s why I’m putting you on bed rest for the next couple of days.” Sam got into bed with Dean.

 

“We never thought of a name, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that.”

 

“What did you think about Rebecca?”

 

Sam thought it over. “Yeah I like it.” He threw his hands over Dean’s stomach as he settled for bed. Dean’s stomach had deflated a bit, which took him by surprise for a moment. The thought passed as he drifted off to sleep.

 

When Dean woke up he turned to his side and Sam wasn’t there. He went to get out of bed when his body stopped him. He hissed at the soreness. Before he could take a second attempt Sam came through the doors with a tray of food. Dean was thrilled. He had months where he had morning sickness to make up for.

 

“Morning, I thought you’d be hungry,” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Mhmm, you thought right,” Dean said as he graciously took the tray of breakfast food and began devouring. “Where’s Mary? Did you introduce her yet to Rebecca?” He asked through a mouthful of food.

 

“Not yet, I thought we should do that together. But I did take her to the pediatrician to get her checked out.”

 

Dean looked up from his waffles, slightly offended. “You took her to the doctors without me? Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

Sam sat next to Dean on the bed. “Let me ask you, how sore are you feeling?” Sam said as he raised his eyebrow.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, “Fine.”

 

“Exactly. You are on bed rest for at least the next 48 hours.” Dean was about to protest when Sam stopped him. “Shut up because it’s happening.”

 

“I said fine,” Dean repeated. He took another bite out of his waffles. The sparkle of Dean’s engagement ring caught Sam’s eye.

 

“So the baby isn’t the only thing we have to explain to Mary,” Sam said looking at the ring.

 

“You mean this?” Dean asked pointing out his ring. Sam nodded.

 

“I’m worried that we’re introducing too much change too soon.

 

“She’ll be able to handle it,” Dean told him. “Plus she’s not going to notice a difference, it’s not like someone new is moving in. Everything is going to remain the same.

 

“What about the wedding?”

 

“What wedding?” Dean asked genuinely confused.

 

“Our wedding…” Sam said slowly. “Don’t you want one?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Not really. Aren’t we too old for that?”

 

“People who are older than us get married all the time.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re past that aren’t we?” Sam gave him a very puzzled look, similar to when Castiel was confused. “I mean we’ve lived together literally our whole lives, we already have two kids together, I just don’t see the point.”

 

Not sure how to take that comment, Sam turns his heels to walk out the room. But not before mumbling, “Glad I proposed to you.” It was a smart idea for Sam to leave because he knew Dean couldn’t chase after him at least not without great difficulty. Sam went into the nursery and smiled at his sleeping daughter. He carefully picked her up from her and cradled her in his arms as he took a seat in the rocking chair. As he rocked his daughter he thought about what his brother said. He knew that there were some truth to what he said about their situation but it still hurt him. Sam was very much a traditionalist, he’s always wanted to be married and have kids and live somewhere in the suburbs. He had all of that except for the marriage part and he so desperately wanted it. Not just to tick it off his list of milestones but because he genuinely wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dean. He wanted a wedding so he could show off his husband to all his friends and what was left of his family. Getting married was a big deal to him. He began to cry over the thought of never being able to get married.

 

He wallowed in his own self-pity until he saw a shadow at the door. Dean was leaning on the doorframe. “Sammy?” he said softly.

 

Sam quickly wiped away his tears. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed,” Sam tried to scold him but his voice wavering.

 

“When have you known me to follow the rules,” Dean, smirked. He made his way to Sam and sat on the chair that was across from the rocking chair. “We should talk.”

 

“About the fact that you don’t want to marry me?” Sam quipped. “Dean, if you felt that way then why did you say yes?”

 

“Because I mean it.”

 

“But you don’t want to get married.”

 

Dean sighed, “I do… I just-it’s complicated.” Dean put his hand on Sam’s knee. “I love you more than anything and I want to be married to you I just- I don’t think it’s necessary to have a ceremony.

 

“And why the hell not?” Sam asked offended.

 

“Because what’s the point? We already live together and we have 2 beautiful children together, what’s a ceremony going to do?”

 

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes again, but he didn’t shy away from showing Dean. “Because I want to show you our relationship off. Since we started this we’ve had to keep it quiet and lie to everyone we knew. And I get it’s because we had to protect our kids and ourselves but now I want to be able to celebrate our love and everything we’ve accomplished. Dean, you gave birth not even 12 hours ago, that’s amazing!”

 

“You want to know the world I have birth?”

 

“Well no…but I want them to know that we are in love and have two great children.”

 

Dean mulled it over for a moment. He understood where Sam was coming from and he too hated hiding their relationship. And even he had to admit that the idea of celebrating their love with their closets friends and family seemed nice. Suddenly he found himself nodding. “Okay, let’s have a wedding.”

 

Sam’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really? You’re okay with it?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” he said with a smile.

 

Sam brought him in for a kiss. “I love you, Winchester.”

 

“Back at you.”

 

xxx

Once they got settled after the baby was born they began to plan the wedding. They decided it was going to be a small wedding and they had it in their own backyard. It took them about 6 months to plan the whole event. Since the idea of having a wedding was mostly Sam’s he was the one to plan it.

 

When the big day finally arrived it was picture perfect. The colors were baby blue and white and everything had a beautiful soft look in it. Even Dean had to hand it to Sam for planning such a great wedding. Although this wedding wasn’t very traditional, San did want one traditional act that most weddings take part in and that was not to see the groom until they met at the alter. Dean thought it would be girly if he were to walk down the aisle while the wedding march played so Sam gracefully took the position.

 

“There, I gotta say you clean up good, Winchester,” Bobby said as he was helping Dean put the final touches of his suit in Dean’s bedroom.

 

Dean smirked, “Yeah, yeah. I’d punch you but I don’t want to get blood on my tux.”

 

“So, are you ready? No last minute jitters right?”

 

Dean smiled at himself in the mirror as he straightened his bowtie. “I couldn’t be more ready, Bobby.”

 

“Glad to hear son. Listen I’m gonna go grab my seat. You need anything before I go? A shot of whiskey perhaps?”

 

Dean laughed aloud, “Nah I’m good, Bobby.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you out there.” Before he left he gave Dean a tight hug. Dean took a moment to reflect on his life as of this moment right now and he knew there was nothing that could make him any happier. He decided to do one final comb through his hair when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Dean called out, “Bobby, I told you no whiskey. Sam would kill-,” Dean opened the door to a stunned Sam holding up a positive pregnancy test. “…me. Is that what I think it is?”

 

Sam nodded, “We’ve got a problem.” He entered the bedroom and Dean closed the door.

 

“First of all…how?”

 

“No clue. Rowena is dead so Hell if I know.”

 

“Of all the days what made you take one today?”

 

Sam hung his head and shrugged. He looked like a toddler being chastised.

 

“I don’t know, curiosity I guess. The past couple of weeks I haven’t been feeling all that great but I chalked it up to pre-wedding stress. Then I thought I would feel better today at least and I didn’t, so I took one to put me at ease…and it didn’t.”

 

Dean shook his head, “I still don’t understood how this couldn’t happened again.”

 

Crowley popped in and signed. “That’s because you two are morons.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “Don’t tell me you’re behind this.”

 

“Hello to you too. I see my invitation got lost in the mall. So who’s the female in all this? Samantha?”

 

Dean slammed his hand down on top of dresser. “Crowley!”

 

“Fine. I’m not behind what my mother did but I thought I would give you some insight. Her spells have a grip to ‘em. They’re hard to get rid of , if no impossible plus perks.”

 

“Perks?” Sam repeated.

 

“Yeah, like now both of you can get pregnant. Congratulations,” Crowley, deadpanned.

 

“Great so what do we do?” Sam asked.

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand. “It’s your call, Sammy. I’ll support any decision you want to make.”

 

“I mean what’s the harm in one more right?” Sam gave a half smile not really knowing what to feel. He thought after the wedding he could give Dean a definitive answer. Sam looked outside the guest waiting for the wedding to start. “We should get started.”

 

“What about-,” Dean began, but Sam cut him off. “It can wait. Right now I want to get married.”

 

Dean kissed Sam’s hand. He wanted to save the real kiss for the alter. “Okay, I’ll see you down there.” Sam left the bedroom. Dean looked over to Crowley who was sitting on the bed looking around the room. “You can go now.”

 

“Who says I want to leave? I love weddings,” Crowley confessed.

 

“Really? I viewed you more of a funeral guy.”

 

“Those are nice too but at weddings you always have that, ‘Always a bridesmaid, never a bridesmaid’ girl sulking in the corner getting drunk off of a champagne. They’re always ready to make a deal…. perhaps to find love within the next 24 hours. I could get a few deals done tonight.”

 

“Not gonna happen,” Dean warned. “Leave,” Dean stated firmly. He had enough going on and didn’t need Crowley to add on to his stress.

 

In response, Crowley rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave.” He snapped his fingers and to Dean’s surprise he didn’t disappear but a card appeared in his hand. He handed it over. “For you and moose.”

 

“You’re joking. You got us a gift? Why?” Dean was so confused. He knew that him and Crowley were no longer at each others throat but Crowley was still the enemy.

 

“I could take it back…”

 

Before Crowley could get to the card Dean quickly opened it. It was a blank white card and when he opened it a check slid out that Dean narrowly caught. He almost choked on his own saliva. When he saw how much it was for. “Holy- are you joking? $900,000! Is this real?”

 

“Of course it’s real. That’s insulting.”

 

“But why? You hate us. You want us dead.”

 

“That’s true I do hate you two but no as much and therefore don’t want you dead,” Crowley simply stated.

 

Dean was still confused. “I don’t get it.”

 

“Years ago you said you wouldn’t go after me as long as I did the same and you kept up with that bargain. That’s noble of you two. Plus you all helped me kill my mother, so I’m extremely grateful.”

 

“Okay---but I- wait is there any strings attached to this?”

 

“Nope. It’s all yours.”

 

Dean stuttered for a few seconds until he said, “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, I can’t let people know about my generosity. Now don’t you have a wedding to get you?” Crowley was right. The crowd had waited long enough. He took one final look at the guests outside and then back at Crowley who had disappeared. He folded the check placed it in his jacket pocket.

 

The wedding went without a hitch. The ceremony was short but beautiful. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of his brother. He was truly glowing. Sam danced with his Mary with her on his feet until Dean interrupted them. “May I steal him away from you for a second?” he asked his daughter as he bowed to her as if she was a princess. She curtsied and said, “Yes you may.” He gave her a quick kiss on the head and she scurried away to play with the other kids at the party. Dean took her place except this time he led. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

 

Sam laughed. “Yeah… I’ve been mingling and running back and forth to the bathroom,” he groaned.

 

“Is it that bad?” Dean asked concerned.

 

Sam shook his head, “No, not that bad. I can handle it.” Jody playing with Rebecca caught Sam’s eye. “We are two lucky guys.”

 

Dean saw what his brother was looking at and couldn’t help but to smile. “Yeah we are. Speaking of luck-.” Dean grabbed the check from Crowley out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam.

 

He took one look at it and his eyes almost popped out of his scull. “Holy shit!”

 

“Yeah I know.” Dean grabbed it from Sam and put it back into his jacket. For some reason it seemed wrong to be caring around a $900,000 check. Probably because in some way this money is wrong or stolen. “If you decide to keep the baby then we wouldn’t have to worry about funds. We can send our kids to college twice.”

 

“Tell me about it. And I have decided that I do want to keep the baby.”

 

Dean found himself grinning from ear to ear. “I’m glad to hear that.”

 

They shared a passionate kiss on the dance floor and it felt good. All eyes were on them.

 

 

 

** THE END **


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaii. The slight breeze coming off the beach tasted like salt water that calmed Dean. He took it all in and allowed it sweep over him. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves crashing on the beach. Serenity was the word that came to mind. Unfortunately he wasn’t able to enjoy any of this. The only sound he got to hear was the sound of his new husband vomiting in their hotel bathroom. 

When Sam opened the door the bathroom his face was coated in sweat. He looked worse than he did when he got off the plane. “I’m so sorry,” Sam apologized.

“For what?” Dean asked, as he grabbed him a kitchen towel from the kitchenette they had in their Honeymoon suite. Jody was the one who booked the hotel because she knew if it was up to the boys then they would’ve found a motel somewhere in Sioux Falls and probably would end up on a hunt somewhere. This way she knew they would be away from reality and they could finally enjoy themselves. And the beach was a perfect escape.

Sam gratefully took the towel and wiped his face and mouth with it. “Thanks. And ruining our honeymoon.”

Dean smiled and took his hand, “You haven't ruined anything. We’ve both been there—morning sickness sucks.”

It felt good to hear Dean so calm about the situation, yet he was still embarrassed about the whole thing. “I threw up on the plane,” Sam said trying to prove the point that he’s ruined their honeymoon.

Trying to not to laugh Dean said, “At least you got it all in the air sickness bag.”

Sam rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch. “This trip was supposed to be romantic and we can’t even enjoy it,” he whined. “Why don't you go to the beach and I’ll just hang out here. Theres no point in both of us being miserable.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not miserable and you haven’t ruined anything. This is only day one of our honeymoon and who knows how you’ll feel tomorrow. So tonight I think we should stay in, order room service and watch some movies. Sound good?”

Sam reluctantly nodded his head. “Fine. As long as you can promise me that I’m not preventing you from having a good time.”

Dean made a face at Sam that read he was annoyed with his persistence on the matter. “I would kiss you but you need to brush your teeth first.”

Sam laughed. “Would you settle for a hug?”

Dean pulled him for a hug and gave him a long kiss on the forehead. 

The rest of the evening went as planned. Dean ordered burgers and pie for himself and some fruit and soup for Sam. Then they bought Die Hard 1 & 2 but Sam fell asleep during the first half of Die Hard 2. Dean took this opportunity to call Jody who had been watching Rebecca, their newborn and Mary.

“Hello?” Jody answered with concern.

“Hey, Jody it’s Dean. Don’t worry everything is fine.” He thought he should put out the fire before it started.

“Then why are you calling me at 11:30 at night on your honeymoon?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Well, Sam’s asleep and he’s been having a tough time. He’s had non stop morning sickness since we boarded the plane.”

“Aw, poor baby,” she sympathized. “Usually people get pregnant on the honeymoon and not the other way around,” she joked. 

“How are the girls?” he decided to change the subject.

“They’re good. They miss you guys though. Well Mary does—I don’t think Rebecca knows you left.”

Dean laughed. “You’re probably right, but we miss them.”

“I know you do. But can we discuss the elephant in the room please?”

Dean was lost. He couldn’t think of what she was referring to. “What do you mean?”

She let out an exasperated sigh as if whatever she was about to say was super obvious. “The $900,000 that Crowley gave you.” It was obvious, but Dean had forgotten about it with the news of pregnancy and living for Hawaii. He hadn’t even cashed the check yet. “What are you going to do with it?” She asked. But before Dean had a chance to answer she said, “You can't spend that money it came from the King of Hell himself.”

“Jody, you can relax, Sam and I haven’t discussed it yet.”

“Did Crowley say where the money came from?”

“Of course not. He’s not exactly known for diverging his government secrets. But I'm not gonna lie, part of me wants to keep that money. I mean it would be great for us. Sam’s gonna go on maternity leave at some point and I’m gonna be working less with the kids around so we could definitely use the money. Plus it would be great to start a college fund for the kids.” He could feel himself stressing out. 

Jody could hear it too. “Hey, relax. You’re on your honeymoon, I shouldn’t have brought this up. Don’t think about this kind of stuff. You should go and enjoy your new husband.”

He sighed and stared at his sleeping husband. He looked so peacefully and was hoping that he would have finally have a good nights sleep. “You’re right. Thanks, Jody. Tell the girls we said hi.”

“I will, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. Please tell Sam I said hi.”

“Night, Jody.” And with that Dean tucked Sam into bed and hoped for a better day. 

xxx

The next morning Dean woke up and Sam wasn’t by his side anymore. For the moment he figured that he was puking in the toilet, but he could see inside the bathroom from the bed and he didn’t see Sam. He was about to call for him when Sam came into the entry way with a tray full of breakfast foods. “Good morning, Winchester,” Sam said joyfully.

“Morning, what are you doing up and with food?”

“Thought you deserved to start the day off right so that we could have a day of exploring.”

“Exploring? And you feel up to that?”

“Yes. I took some nausea medication this morning and I haven’t puked yet so I call that a win.” He smiled and handed over his plate filled with pancakes, waffles, bacon and sausage. “I was thinking we should go to the beach and get our tans on.” Sam stole a piece of bacon off Dean’s plate. 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said with a mouthful of food. 

They wrapped up breakfast, changed into their swim trunks and headed for the beach. It was a picturesque day. The water was clear to where you could see every fish and where the bottom of the ocean was. The sand wasn’t too hot. It was pure white that would reflect off the water causing a glimmer in ocean. 

Dean and Sam walked hand in hand on the beach. “Where’s your mind right now?” Sam asked Dean. 

Dean cursed at himself for being so transparent at times. He seemed to put his guard down whenever he was alone with Sam. “I talked to Jody last night—,”

“Is everything okay?” He asked worried about the kids.

“Everything and everyone is fine, but we discussed the money that Crowley gave us and I haven't been able to figure out what to do with it.”

“Well we can put it away for the kids college while paying some bills,” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, and thats what I want to do, but maybe we shouldn't spend it at all. We don’t know where the money even came from. For all we know he could’ve killed some rich guy in a deal and took all his money”

“Okay..so then what do you suggest, ask Crowley where it came from?”  
Dean stopped walking. “Are you kidding me? You want to summon the King of Hell and ask him where he got the money?”

Dean shrugged. “You make it out like it’s a bad thing.”

“It IS a bad thing! He told us that he didn’t even want us near him and I think summoning him for answers is breaking that contract. I’m putting my foot down on this one. No more demons, Dean.”

“We’re not asking him to make a deal, I just want to know that money isn’t coming off of some dead rich dude who was torn apart by a freaking hell hound. If we don’t figure this out I won’t be able to live with myself,” Dean said. 

Sam looked out into the ocean and watched a young couple playing with their kid in the water. It made him smile and envy that family’s normalcy. He was pretty sure they didn’t have to deal with demons on their honeymoon. “Fine, but you’re the one to summon him.”

“Deal,” Dean smiled and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s get the stuff we’ll need.”

“Wait now? You want to do this right now?” Sam thought they would do this when they got home or somewhere in the near future.

“Yeah, why wait? The sooner the better, Sam.” Dean grabbed his hand they raced down the beach to gather the items to summon Crowley. They got back to the hotel room and placed all the ingredients in bowl that was used to hold waxed fruit. Like Dean promised he summoned Crowley and instantly he showed up in their hotel room in a demon trap. 

“I would say, ‘Hello Boys’ but I clearly stated that I didn’t want to see you anymore,” Crowley said to them as looked around as his surroundings. “Hawaii? Really? That’s where you go on your honeymoon. Pretty cliche if you ask me.”

“No one asked you,” Sam pointed out.

“Then was it that you want?” he asked impatiently. 

“The money. Where did you get the money from?” Dean asked him and not playing around. 

“I’m guessing you’re referring to the $900,000 I gave you at your wedding.”

Dean nodded. “Was it stolen? Last time I checked King of Hell doesn’t pay very well. Except maybe in bodies.”

“Cute, and of course its not stollen,” he said offended. “I might not have the best reputation but I do have money. More money than I know what to do with to be honest. Now I can’t say that money is hard earned but it is mine.”

“What we’re saying is that, you didn’t kill someone to get the money,” Sam felt the need to clarify.

“No, It’s my cash, Winchester. Now are you gonna let me out of this trap so that I can leave?”

“Fine,” Dean took a knife to scrap off the paint that made up the trap. By the time Dean scrapped off all of the paint Crowely had vanished. Sam and Dean took a breath. A breath they didn’t realizing they were holding. 

“Great. Can we go back to having a romantic honeymoon?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Dean responded but he was very hesitant. 

“What’s wrong now?”

“I don’t know if I believe him.”

“Then don’t cash the check. There’s no reason for you to get hung up on this.”

“I know. I know.”

Sam took Dean’s hands. “Hey, what’s really going on?”

Dean sighed and his facial features softened. “I’m scared of our past coming and haunting us again like it did with both of our pregnancies and I’m just trying to make sure that it’s going to be smooth sailing for you.”

Sam rubbed Deans arms in a comforting way. “You have nothing to worry about. We’re all going to be fine and I really think that the past is truly behind us.”

“But you don’t know that.” 

Sam passionately kissed Dean. Dean melted into Sam’s large frame almost loosing his balance. “No, but I do know that whatever comes at us or our family that we’ll be ready because we’re Winchesters and that’s what we do best.”

“How is it you always know what to say?” he asked in-between kisses.

“I’m a lawyer, it’s a gift,” he responded as he kissed his neck. They took their momentum into the bedroom and didn’t leave until they both orgasmed. 

xxx  
The rest of their honeymoon was filled with romantic dinners, beautiful walks on the beach and exploring the magnificent area. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. Getting on the plane to go home was difficult but they also couldn’t wait to see their daughters. They took an earlier flight so they could surprise everyone. When the opened the door to their house it was very quiet. It seemed as if no one was home but they saw Jody’s car in the driveway. They tiptoed around the house until they got to the door of the bedroom which was closed. They heard moaning coming from the room. Quickly they burst open the door to see a naked Jody on top of a naked Bobby. 

“Oh my God!!!” Dean yelled as he shielded his eyes. Jody got under the covers as fast she could, salvaging the rest of her dignity. 

“What are you doing home so early?!” she yelled.

“We took an earlier flight to surprise you,” Sam answered with his eyes closed. 

“Well surprise! We’re surprised!!!” she screamed. “Get out!”

They slammed the door and ran to kitchen. “What the fuck?!” Dean exclaimed to his brother. 

“Just calm down,” Sam tried to soothe his brother. 

“Calm down?! Did you not just see what I just saw? Jody and Bobby are together and thats very disturbing don’ you think?”

“It’s just as disturbing as us!” Sam had a point. “At least what Jody and Bobby are doing is legal.”

“I agree,” Bobby joined in, this time fully dressed. Jody followed behind her dressed in her usual t-shirt and jeans. 

“Where are the kids?” Dean began.

“They’re with Castiel. He took them to the park,” Jody told them.

Dean nodded. “Right, so you two can screw.”

Surprised at Dean’s attitude Bobby spoke. “Excuse me boy? Would you rather have them in the living room while we did it?” Dean didn’t answer. “When you two came out to the world we didn’t bat an eye and we expect the same respect from you two.”

“Of course, Bobby. We’re sorry. How and when did all this happen?” Sam asked. He felt the need to apologize for the both of them since Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to apologize. 

Bobby and Jody gazed at each other as they reminisced. “Well, it was a few weeks before your wedding and I asked Jody to help me with a case,” Bobby said and lightly touched her hand.

“And then to thank me he invited me over for dinner and rest was history,” Jody said with a large smile. 

“Why didn't you just tell us at the wedding this was happening,” Sam asked.

“Well after that reaction, I guess it’s a good thing that we waited,” Jody said pointedly at Dean. “But we weren’t sure what this was so we didn't want to announce anything until we were sure.”

“And…?” Sam egged them on.

Bobby smiled. “We’re dating,” Bobby stated firmly. 

Everyone in the room was joyous. Dean wasn’t there yet but tried to fake it. 

“So how was the rest of the honeymoon? Anymore morning sickness?” Jody asked them.

“Nope, I’ve been taking some nausea pills and they seem to working for now,” Sam said. 

“Did you come a conclusion on the money that Crowley gave you?” she questioned.

Dean decided to take this one. “Actually yes. We talked him—,”

Bobby cut him off, “Wait you talked to him? As in you summoned the King of Hell on your honeymoon.”

“Yes, I did. Only because I needed answers about this money,” Dean defended.

“And? What did he say?” Jody asked.

“The money is his.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “And you believe him?”

“For now yes. Until we see a problem or find out something different were gonna cash the check. Put it to the girls college and pay off some bills.”

Bobby and Jody exchanged glances. And Jody said, “Well as long as you trust him then we’re behind you.” Dean couldn’t tell if she was pitting them or felt genuine but decided to accept that she was genuine about it. 

Sam clapped his hands together. “Alright well why don’t I unpack and you call Castiel to drop off the kids.” Dean got up from the kitchen and went to the living room to call Cas. Bobby and Jody took this opportunity to leave. The boys thanked them for watching the kids as they left. Sam tried to give her money but she refused. She went on about how the kids are family and she wouldn’t do that to family. Castiel showed up to drop off the kids not long after Bobby and Jody left. When they showed up Mary ran to her dads with her arms opened wide. They both got down on her level so that they could give her a proper hug. 

“Did you miss me?” she asked with excitement. 

“Did we miss you?!” Dean asked incredulously. “Of course we missed you! We missed you so much that we even got you a present.” Dean went into his pocket and picked out a pooka shell neckless that they bought at the hotel gift shop. He put it over her head and she was head over heals about the gift. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” She said as she admired her necklace. 

“You’re welcome, bug.” he kissed her on the forehead. 

Dean got up and took Rebecca from Castles arms. They had been gone for a week but he swore that she looked so different than when they left. “Hey, baby. I missed you too!” he cooed. He snuggled with her for moment to take her in. “Thanks a lot for looking after them, Cas. I hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

Castiel shook his head. “No trouble at all. How was your honeymoon?”

Sam got up from the floor to join Cas and Dean. “It was good,” he answered. 

“Good. How are you feeling, Sam? Jody told me you were having problems with morning sickness.”

“I’m ok for now, Cas, thanks. You didn’t tell Mary that I’m…you know..,” he motioned to his stomach. 

Luckily Castiel got the hint. “Oh of course not. I thought that you should tell her that.”

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. They didn’t want to tell Mary about the pregnancy until they were at a no risk point with the baby. The last thing they needed during the case of a miscarriage a young girl who truly doesn’t understand loosing their sibling. 

Castiel stayed for dinner which consisted of take out Chinese food since they had nothing in their fridge to cook. They decided not to inform Castiel on their meeting with Crowley. They didn’t want to worry him for no reason. 

That next morning Sam got up early to go to work at the law firm he was at. He was one of those guys that really did love his work. It was hard work but it was always very rewarding. There something comforting about having a routine. Getting up in the morning, take a shower, get dressed in a suit, read the morning paper with his coffee and head out to work. It felt like a religion. One that he could get behind. 

Before he left he gave Dean a kiss who was still sound asleep. When he got to his office it was still pretty quiet. He got there very early so he could have the office to himself for a little while. He also knew that he had a lot to catch up on and wanted to get ahead. He looked after deposition after deposition until he began to hear people filling the office one by one until the whole office had the sound of people talking on the phone and the clacking of the keyboards. 

Sam got up to stretch his legs and get refill of decaf coffee. People started to come up to him to ask him how his honeymoon and congratulating him on his wedding. He thought it was all very sweet and nice of everyone to show an interest and care. As he was discussing how beautiful the beach was his boss, Jeremy Schwarz approached him. 

“Winchester, can I see you in my office please?” He asked but it wasn’t a request. He had a very booming and demanding voice that would scare some of the newer hire’s but after being at this firm for 4 years, Sam knew it wasn’t anything to be afraid. He was a reasonable man who had a beautiful family. Two girls who were attending college in the east and wife that was a kindergarten teacher. ‘The American family’, Sam thought.

Sam sat down in his office that had beautiful brown leather furniture taking up the space. He took a seat on the leather chair and almost moaned at how comfortable it was. 

“Good to have you back, son,” Jeremy boomed. 

“Good to be back, sir,” Sam said trying to match his boss’s vibrato.

“How long have you been working here, Winchester? Three years?”

“Thereabouts.”

Jeremy plopped down in his seat. “Well I think there needs to be a change.”

Sam suddenly got nauseous. “A change?” he croaked.

“Yes a change. You do great work here and I want you to know that we truly value what you do here.”

“Okay…,”

“And we here at Swartz and Chambers want to make you a partner.”

He felt like the floor beneath was going to drop. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

“Would that be something that you’re interested in?”

“Of course it is!” he said enthusiastically. Finally after all the hard work he endured, from college, to passing the bar to going back to law school over 10 years later while raising a family. He’s finally move to that next step. After letting the initial shock pass over him he came back to reality. “I’m going to have to talk to my husband about this.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded. “Well of course, I figured all of that. But I just wanted to let you know that there is a hefty increase in salary for you, so you’ll be more than comfortable.”

“Oh, I wasn’t worried about that but thank you. I truly appreciate you thinking of me for this and I won’t let you down,” Sam said firmly. He really did care about Jeremy and thought he was a great guy to work for. It’s one of the reasons why he stays late and comes in early most days and works as hard as he does. 

After his meeting he continued work as normal. He was itching to text Dean the good news but he thought it would be better to tell him in person. Sam left the office an hour earlier than he normally would and drove to Dean’s garage to surprise him. Dean was in his office going over paper work when he looked up to see Sam sitting across from him at the desk. 

Shocked, “Hey! What are you doing here?” Sam leaned over his desk and Dean met him with his lips giving him a quick peck. “What do I owe this surprise visit? Should I lock the door?” He asked with a seducing grin. 

Sam laughed, “No.” Of course Dean’s first thought is straight to sex. “No, I actually have some news to tell you,” he said with a grin. 

Dean leaned back in his chair intrigued. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Swartz just asked me to be partner,” Sam said smiling from ear to ear. 

Dean got up from his chair and raced to his husband to give him a hug and a kiss. “I’m so proud of you baby! You deserve everything that comes your way!”

“Thank you!”

Dean kissed him on his neck and looked at him with hungry eyes. “Maybe we really should lock the door then.”

Sam was tempted but didn’t think that would be appropriate. “Slow your roll tiger,” he said as he kissed his ear. “I haven’t accepted the offer yet.”

Confused, Dean backed away slightly. “Why not?”

He didn’t think he a reason to say no until that moment. “Well theres the pregnancy.”

“What about it?”

“I’m 4 months pregnant, babe,” Sam whispered. “Being a partner is already stressful and I’m going to have to really turn it into high gear. I can’t afford any distractions,” he admitted. 

“Stop. You’re giving yourself a reason to say no and that’s not acceptable. I’m here to help you through all of this.” Dean pulled him in for a kiss. “You’re going to say yes. Because if you don’t I'm going to kill you.” He kissed him again, but this time it was harder. Sam kissed him just hard. Maybe even harder. He also took Dean’s advice from earlier and closed the door. 

They made their way to a small uncomfortable corduroy couch in Dean’s office. Sam swiftly took off his shirt and Dean followed suit and did the same.Their bodies meshed together awkwardly on the couch but they didn’t seem to care. Dean was already full erect when he pulled his pants down but Sam had some work to do which Dean was happy to help with. He placed Sam’s dick in his mouth and sucked it until he could feel it get fully erect. Sam moaned in pleasure the whole way. Dean tasted the pre-cum and then whispered in his ear, “Not yet, baby.” Dean got behind Sam and thrusted into him. With each thrust Sam yelped in pleasure. He got so loud that he had to cover his mouth so that no one the garage got suspicious. It wasn’t long until Dean busted inside of Sam, collapsing on top of him. 

Out of breath Dean said, “So are you going to take the job or what?”

Sam laughed. “Yes. Yeah, I’m going to take it.”

 

xxx  
Like Sam promised Dean he took the job as partner and began right away on supervising a case. They brought in a new lawyer to be the lead on the case, her name was Jackie Patterson. She had a few years of law school under her belt which meant she wasn’t too naive but was determine to please. Sam met her after the partners introduced her during a partners meeting to let him know that they were going to be working together. 

She seemed very eager to get to work. While Sam was in his office Jackie politely knocked on his door. “Hey, are you busy?”

When Sam looked up at his desk she was standing in the center of the doorway with a legal pad. “Not at all, come in,” he waved her in. 

She sat down in the chair adjacent to his desk but not without crossing her legs first and smoothing out her black pencil skirt. “So, I was thinking of starting with contacting the client first about what exactly she wants out of this divorce.”

“Well yeah that would be a great start,” he said, trying not to laugh.

“What?”

“You wanted to sit down with me to tell me that you’re going to contact the client first?” He asked her.

Jackie tucked her hair behind her ear embarrassed. “Well, this is my first divorce case on my own and I just really don’t want to screw it up.”

Her honesty was refreshing to hear to Sam. “You’re going to do great. I really wouldn’t worry about it too hard. Just try to relax.”

She took that as her cue to take a big breath. “So you went to Stanford?”

Sam turned around in his chair to see his diplomas on his wall. He had forgotten they were there. “Yeah, I did. Where did you go?”

“Yale,” she said proudly. “Although I feel like that was a lifetime ago.”

Sam could relate. “I know what you mean. Before I went to law school I took a very long break and when I got back into it I felt like a stranger. Like all the laws changed,” he honestly put out there.

Jackie seemed to appreciate his honest thoughts. “Well you seem to be doing really well for yourself,” she said as she pointed around the very nice corner office. Sam laughed as he was slightly embarrassed. She peered over his desk and saw a picture of his daughter Mary on a trip to the lake a year ago. “You have kids?” 

He admired the photo. “Yes I do. She’s 5 and we also have a newborn.”

“Aww, what’s their names?” 

“The eldest is Mary and the youngest is Rebecca.”

“Well you and your wife are very lucky,” she said with a smile.

Sam nervously laughed. “Actually, I’m married to a man.” 

Now it was Jackie’s turn to get embarrassed. “Oh my God, I’m sorry I shouldn’t of assumed. I—,”

“Hey. Don’t worry about it,” he said with a charming smile. 

She went back to tucking her hair behind her ear. “Still. You know what I have a good idea. How about tonight after work we get some drinks so we can get to know each other.”

Sam was very hesitant. He wanted to say yes. He didn’t see the harm in getting drinks with a colleague but he wasn’t sure Dean would see it that way. “How about a rain check? I really shouldn’t be drinking anyway.”

“Oh okay, how about a coffee?”

Less formal Sam thought and Dean probably wouldn’t blow his top at it. “I’m really not supposed to have coffee either but I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea,” Sam said. “I can do that after work if you’d like.”

Jackie lit up. “Great! I’d love to pick your brain as well if you don’t mind.”

“I’d love my brain to be picked,” he tried as a lame joke.

“Great.” She got up to leave his office. “See you tonight,” she said with a grin.

 

After work he met Jackie at Starbucks which was 2 blocks away from his office. Sam was running a little late so he wasn’t surprised to see Jackie already seated with her ice coffee at a table. When he approached the table she brought out another cup and gave it to him. “I already got you a hot tea. Is green tea okay?”

He was surprised that she got him a drink. “Yeah, thank you,” he went in his pocket to pay her back but she touched his arm. 

“No, don’t even think of it. My treat.”

“Wow, well thank you so much.” Sam took a seat. “So what do you want to know?”

She took a sip of her iced coffee. “How did you meet your husband?”

“Dean and I have known each other basically all of our lives.”

“You guys went to the same school and everything?”

“Elementary, middle and high school, yes. But Dean never went to college,” Sam explained.

“So then what was your childhood like?”

Sam took a breath before talking about his Dad. “My father and I moved around a lot-,” Jackie cut him off.

“Wait, and Dean moved with you?”

Sam cursed at himself for not being more careful. “Uh, no. His family and my dad were in the same business so wherever we went they went,” he lied. It was the best he could come up with on short notice. Jackie backed off the question and seemed to believe him. “Anyway, we moved around a lot and he wasn’t always the most approving father.”

“You mean when you came out?”

“No. He never knew I was gay. He died before I came out but he never approved of anything else I did. He always wanted me to go into the family business instead of doing what I wanted to do.”

She took another sip of her drink. “What’s the family business?”

Out of habit Sam quickly said, “Mechanic.” But soon realized that didn’t make too much sense with the story he was attempting to tell.

As any good lawyer would, Jackie caught on. “Mechanic? Your dad was a traveling mechanic? And so was his family?”

Sam wanted to run but he dug his own hole and he had to dig his way out. “He sold equipment to different mechanics. Basically like a traveling sales man but less selling and a lot more mechanics involved. It’s kinda complicated.” He was hopeful that she wouldn’t ask any more questions about his father. 

“I see,” she said with her lips pursed. “How long have you and Dean been married?”

He was relieved the subject on his dad has passed. “4 years,” he said proudly. 

Once again Jackie got confused. “So, you had your daughter before you got married?”

In any other situation this would sound normal. But since it was two men having a baby, it got very complicated. Sam struggled to find the words, so he decided to find them as he took a long sip of his hot green tea, burning his tongue in the process. He felt like he was on trial. “We did have Mary before we got married. We always planned on getting married but couldn’t find the right time so after we had our daughter we thought then was best,” he surprised himself at how convincing he could be.

This time Jackie nodded. “Yeah, that makes. It’s actually really brave what you did. You must have spent thousands of dollars just to even get your daughter and then you make another big decision to get married. Usually it’s just the other way,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, well if Dean and I are anything it’s not conventional,” Sam joked. “What about yourself?” He needed to change the subject off of him before she started asking anymore questions. “All that I know about you is that you went to Yale. Anyone special in your life?”

She shook her head. “Nope. I haven't had a boyfriend since my sophomore year in college. I’ve been pretty focused on my career since. I am trying to get back out there though,” she admitted.

“Well good luck to you, I’m sure you won’t have too much trouble with that,” he said with a reassuring smile. “How about your family? What are they like? They must be so proud to have a Yale graduate in their family.”

“Yeah, my family is… different,” she trailed on. “Don’t get me wrong, they were ecstatic that I got into Yale and then law school but, my parents are stock brokers, so when I told them that I didn’t want to do that they were so disappointed in me. And since then we really haven’t talked much. They send the occasional card here or there but I know they never got over it.”

Sam could see the obvious sadness on her and his hear went out to her. “I get it and hopefully one day your parents will see how great you are. But you should know how great you are too.”

She hid her smile behind her hair. “I don’t know about all of that, but thank you.”

They chatted for another 1/2 hour or so before Sam looked at his watch and jumped up. “I’m so sorry but I’ve got to go!” he told Dean that he would be home 30 minutes ago. He thanked her for the tea and raced out of the coffee shop. He went to text Dean but of course his phone died. When he got home he saw Dean holding his crying newborn and trying to make Mary dinner. Sam felt awful. “I’m so sorry I’m late.” He acted quickly and grabbed Rebecca from Dean and bounced her up down, desperately trying to get to her to calm down. 

“Where have you been?” He yelled over the cries of Rebecca. 

“I had a meeting and it ran late,” Sam lied. He wasn’t sure why he lied to his husband. 

“You could’ve called me!” Dean argued. Sam showed him his dead phone. “Fine. Can you please just get her out of here so I can think?” he said referring to Rebecca. “Here,” Dean tossed Sam her bottle with formula. Sam narrowly caught it and got his daughter in the nursery. Once she had a bottle in her mouth she was a lot calmer. She drank half her formula before Dean came in. “So what really happened today? I thought we had a system. You come home by 5 so we can co-parent and if you’re gonna be late to call.”

“I know. I know and I’m so sorry, Dean. Time got away from me and then my phone died. You know I would've called if I could.”

“Yeah, I know. Honestly I was a little worried that something happened to you.”

Now Sam really felt bad. “Why did you think something happened to me? I was only late by a half hour.”

“Yeah but when your pregnant and I’m not around you I tend to worry,” he admitted. 

“I’m fine, Dean. There’s no need to worry about me,” he said to him with a comforting smile.

Dean smiled back. “So with you making partner, does that mean I’m going to have to get used to leaving work late?”

“Um some nights,” Sam answered honestly. “But I promise to keep my phone charged and to call you if I’m going to be even a minute late.” 

xxx  
For a while things were steady. They got in a good routine with their kids and Sam was never late coming home. Sam and Jackie were still working very close together. Instead of staying after work Sam would come in early to get extra time with her. They were beginning to grow a great bond with each other. When Sam got to his desk and there were a vase of flowers on it. They were red roses. He mentally checked his calendar and it wasn’t Valentines Day nor was it his anniversary which meant Dean sent these flowers out of the kindness of his own heart. Sam thought that was the sweetest thing ever. He picked out the card and it read:

Been loving our mornings together.  
Would love to wake up in the morning with you.

 

Love, 

Jackie.

Sam’s eyes got wide. ‘Shit’ was the only word that came to mind. He then heard the door to his office close and there in front of him was Jackie in a red lace bra and underwear in red heels. 

“I see you got the flowers,” she said in a voice that was slighter deeper than usual. Definitely more sexy. 

“Jackie, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I know you want me, Sam. It’s been obvious since the first day we met.” she began inching closer to him. 

“I don’t know what you think you saw but we are not a thing.”

She got even closer but Sam didn’t move. “Don’t try to hide it now, Sam.”

“I’m gay,” he heard himself say. 

“Oh, please. I see the way you look at me in the office. That’s not all you are.” She took her hand and untucked his shirt.

He was frozen. He wanted to move but he couldn’t. “I’m married, Jackie,” he croaked as a final plea.

“Shhh,” she whispered in his ear. Their lips touched. Sam couldn’t pull away but he wasn’t sure if wanted to. He kissed her back and felt all over her body. It was luscious and her breast were supple. She began to go down on him and it felt electric. Her round mouth covering his dick as if it was meant to be there. When she looked up it was no longer Jackie but Dean instead. 

He found himself in his bed breathing heavily, covered in sweat. “What the fuck…,” he said out of breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Dean was still sound asleep. Sam got up to get a drink of water. What he really wanted was a glass of scotch after that dream, but he stuck with the water. He thought it was so strange to have a dream like that about Jackie. He really didn’t think he thought of her that way. He thought that she was pretty and have a quirky personality but he viewed her more of a sister than a romantic interest. After sitting with his thoughts he chalked his dream up to his pregnancy, but he couldn’t deny that he was hard as a rock. 

That next morning Jodie came by to watch the kids. Dean and Sam had an appointment with a gynecologist that was an ex hunter to tell them the sex of their baby. When Jody came in Sam pulled her aside while Dean was continuing to get ready.

“I’ve got a question for you. When you were pregnant, did you ever have any weird dreams?”

“Weird how?”

“Like, sexual dreams?” he said making sure he didn’t go above a whisper.

Jody giggled. “Of course I did. Is that what’s happening to you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not about Dean.”

“Who’s it about?” she asked intrigued. 

“This lawyer I work with,” he told her.

“And do you like her?” she asked slightly concerned.

“No! No, I see her as a colleague and thats all but we’ve been working very closely lately and-,”

Jody stopped him. “Well then thats why. I really wouldn’t worry about it Sam. When I was pregnant with my boy I had a dream that I had sex with the guy that worked at the 7-11 near my house. It’s just your brain playing tricks on you,” she told him. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Good.” But Sam wasn’t too sure.

Soon after Dean and Sam made their way to their appointment. Sam was unusually quiet. When Dean asked him if anything was wrong he told him that he was fine. Sam couldn't think of a way to tell him about the dream, that was if he was going to tell him about it. 

Sam was lying on the hospital bed with his shirt up while the young doctor placed the cool gel over his stomach. Sam and Dean’s attention was on the monitor that was showing a live feed of their baby. “So would you two like to know the sex?” the doctor asked. Dean and Sam nodded. “Well it looks like you guys are having a third girl.”

Dean was overwhelmed. “Wow. I can’t believe it, Sam,” he said as he kissed his husband. Sam was just as happy as Dean but he couldn’t exactly articulate his feelings. Dean noticed how far away Sam was. “You okay?” At that moment Sam lost it. Dean politely asked the doctor if they could have the room for a few minutes alone. The second she left Dean turned to Sam. “What’s going on with you?”

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I just feel very emotional these days and I can’t control it.”

“No, I understand but you’ve been acting real weird this whole morning. Please tell me what’s going on.”

Sam couldn’t look Dean in the eye. “I had a dream last night. A dream where I cheated on you.”

There was a long silence in the air. Finally Dean spoke, “So…?”

Sam let out a laugh. “So? That’s all you have to say?”

Dean shrugged. “What do you want me to say? It’s honestly not a big deal, babe. It happens.”

“No. Not like this.”

Now Dean was concerned. “Not like what?”

Sam took a breath. “I had a dream that-that I had sex with a woman I’m working with,” he said as his voice shook.

Dean took in this new information. “Well does this dream mean anything?”For the first time Sam looked him in the eye and he saw the confusion on Dean’s face. “I mean we never talked about if we were still attracted to women. I know sometimes I take a double take if I see a beautiful woman walk by.”

Sam was somewhat glad that they were having this conversation about bisexuality and what it meant to the both of them but this wasn’t the topic that they should be having at this moment. “That’s not what this is about, Dean.”

“Then what the hell is this about?!” he shouted. Still confused but now Sam would see that he was becoming heart broken. “Do-do you like this girl?” He asked, his voice breaking. “I mean why else would you be telling me about a stupid dream and being this upset if it didn’t mean something?” 

He had a valid point. “No. I mean I think she’s nice and a good worker but I don’t think of her that way. But I also haven’t been telling you the whole truth…,” he began. “I’ve been going to work extra early so that I can spend time with her.”

“You what?” he said through his teeth. “So you do have feelings for her.”

Not sure how to answer, Sam kept his mouth shut. He searched for the right words but came up blank. Dean on the other hand knew exactly what to say. “Let’s go home.” They cut their doctor visit short and went directly home without saying a single word to each other. Sam was regretting becoming a partner. 

When they got home Sam thanked Jody but also asked if she could take the kids out for a few hours. She could see the desperation on Sam’s face so she didn’t ask questions and complied with his request. After she left Sam found Dean in their room packing a bag. Panicked Sam asked, “What the hell are you doing?”

Very calmly Dean said, “I think it’s best if we take a break.”

“No. Thats not what we should do. We should talk this out.”

“Talk about what? We both know you want to fuck this lawyer girl from work. What else is there to talk about?”

“How about the fact that I haven’t done anything! I’ve never kissed her or touched her or-,”

“But you want to, Sam!” Dean yelled. It jarred Sam a little. Dean threw another shirt in the bag but then stopped and began breathing heavily and tears fell from his face. He gripped on to his duffle bag and then threw it across the room. Sam had to move out the way of the hurling luggage. “Fuck! Why Sam? Huh? Why am I not good enough for you?” he sobbed. 

Sam’s first reaction was to rush to his side but he didn’t. “You are, Dean. You mean everything to me. And I don’t want this girl to ruin everything for us. Everything that we have.” Sam could see that he was finally getting through to him. “Please believe me, Dean.”

“You have to get rid of her,” Dean demanded. “I want her fired. I don’t want her around you or around that building.”

Desperately, Sam agreed. “Anything you want.” Sam slowly made his way to Dean who still was recovering from crying. “Now will you please stay? I don’t want you to go anywhere.” He touched his hand was relieved when he didn’t pull away. 

“Okay. I’ll stay,” he said. 

That evening Sam thought it would be a good idea if he slept on the couch but Dean insisted that Sam take the bed due to his condition. After they went back and forth for a minute Sam agreed to sleeping on the bed. Even when Dean’s angry he still thought of his brothers well being. 

xxx  
When Sam woke up that morning he almost forgot what happened the day before until he saw that Dean wasn’t in his bed with him. That morning he got dressed in silence and left without kissing his husband good bye. When he entered the office he was approached by Jeremy Schwartz who had a big smile on his face. “Winchester!” he clapped him on his back. “Come into my office!” he used Sam into his office and sat at his desk. “I’m very impressed with the work you’re doing with Jackie. You guys have been my star players. Remind me to give her a raise,” he laughed. “That case you two have been working on has gotten us a lot of money and the client is very happy.” Sam was thrilled that he had been doing a great job but was worried about how Jackie was also getting praised. He knew he couldn’t fire her now. 

“Listen, Jeremy about Jackie—,”

“She’s great isn’t she?” 

“Yes sir she is, but—,”

“I think you two should be working on more cases together.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sam finally got out. 

Jeremy wasn’t too pleased with that comment. “And why not?”

“I just don’t think us working together is working out. I think we should have another partner overlook the case.” he told him. 

He squinted his eyes at Sam. He no longer was the joyful man that Sam saw earlier. “I don’t understand. Did something happen between you two?”

Sam couldn’t tell him that he was really told to fire her but has to settle to not work with her because he’s afraid he's going to ruin his marriage. Instead he said, “No. I just feel like it would be best.” He hoped he would accept his vague answer but he didn’t.

“That’s not acceptable, Winchester. If there is no reason then I expect you two to continue to work together. I’m going to email you the details to your next case and I expect you to thoroughly supervise her on it,” he said. The look on his face was said, ‘Do you understand me?’ and Sam responded, “Yes sir.”

He left his office and went to his own where he pretended to work but all he could think about was how he was going to break this news to Dean. He could see the fight in his head and it played over and over again. The nightmarish vision stopped when Jackie came walked into his office. “Hey! I missed you this morning,” she said as she sat down across from his desk and handed him a decaf green tea. 

In the midst of everything he forgot to text her that he wasn't going to come in early. It all seemed dirty now. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

Jackie didn’t seemed phased. “Not a problem. So did Jeremy talk to you?”

“Yeah, I just left his office.”

“He is so jazzed about our work. I honestly think I’m going to get a raise out of all of this,” she beamed. “So we should celebrate! How about I take you to dinner?”

Sam’s heart quickened as if Dean was going to walk in any second or worse, was somehow listening to their conversation. “No, we can’t do that,” he said firmly. 

Jackie was surprised at his new demeanor. “Okay…what about-,”

“No!” Sam said through his teeth. 

“What’s going on?” she asked sinking in her chair.

“I just don’t want to go to dinner with you,” he said coldly. 

She got the hint and left his office. Sam wanted to cry. He knew that he hurt her feelings and he really wanted to run after her to tell her that he was sorry but he couldn’t. He decided to bury himself in his work as a distraction to the obvious. At the end of the day he was the last to leave the office. He texted Dean that he was going to be a little late. He waited until the last person to leave. He waited for the elevator when Jackie met him.

“You’re here late,” she said trying to avoid the awkwardness.

“Could say the same about you,” he retorted.

“Yeah, well… so are we okay?” She asked abandoning the her original thought. Sam wasn’t sure how to answer the question. He prayed that the elevator doors would open at any second. “I feel like something happened all of a sudden and now you want nothing to do with me.”

He was tempted to tell her about the whole situation. He considered her a friend and he felt sick to his stomach to treat her the way he was. But if he wanted to save his marriage this is what he had to do. “We’re fine, Jackie. I think I’m just going to take the stairs,” he said and then left her as he took the stairs. He just wanted to go home. 

Dean was home and cleaning up dinner when Sam walked in. “Hey,” Dean greeted him. 

“Hey, where’s Mary and Rebecca?” Sam asked. 

“Becca has been fed and down for the count and Mary is in her room for a time out.”

“Why, what did she do?”

“Refusing to eat her peas.”

“Did you eat your peas?”  
“Not the point,” Dean said. Sam smiled. “How was work?” he asked.

“Good,” Sam said simply. 

“And how did it go with that girl you fired?”

Sam realized he never told him her name. “Yeah, it went fine,” he lied. 

“Really?” he said hopeful.

“Yeah, she's gone,” Sam lied once again. He felt sick to his stomach. 

Dean gave a quick smile and then embraced Sam. “Thank you.” Sam knew that this guilt would follow him around forever. “I left you leftovers in the fridge,” Dean told him.

Sam nodded. “Thanks, I’m just gonna use the bathroom,” Sam said. When he got into the bathroom he placed his hands on the counter to look at himself in the mirror. It was harder than he thought. Suddenly he felt his baby girl kick him in the side. This was the first time he’s felt his baby move with this pregnancy. A moment that is supposed to be beautiful but now will be remembered as the time he lied to his husband. 

xxx  
At 6 months Sam was noticeably bigger. He was trying his very best to cover his ever growing bump from his colleagues at work. Thankfully no one truly noticed things had changed. He got a few comments on how marriage life was taking a toll on his body or how Dean must be a great cook but nothing that made him worry. He usually played along with the joke and kept it moving. 

As for Sam and Deans marriage, things were returning to normal. They would avoid bringing up Sam’s work and that was for the best. Sam was still incredibly guilty over lying to his husband. Every time he thought about what he did made him want to lurch. He knew it was wrong but he also knew that Dean wouldn’t understand. 

In the shower Sam leaned up against the tile and allowed the warm water cover him and his aching muscles. As the baby got bigger his back felt a constant strain. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the relief he got from the shower. He then felt a hand slowly caressing his stomach which made its way down to his penis. He groaned in pleasure. When he opened his eyes, much to his surprise it was Jackie. Naked, wet and ready for more. Sam almost fell out of the shower but caught himself on the slippery wall. He looked back and she was gone. No one was in the shower with him. 

“What the fuck…,” he whispered to himself.

He couldn’t understand why now he was having waking dreams about Jackie. He thought there was definitely something supernatural about all of this. He quickly got dressed and drove straight to Bobby’s. If there is anyone on this planet that would know something about this it would be Bobby. Once he got to his door he was about to walk right in but after the fiasco they had when they got back from their honeymoon, he thought it would be best to knock. Bobby came to the door and greeted him in his usual gruff way. “Mornin’ Sam. What can I do you for?”

Sam smiled at the old friend. “I need your help with some research.”

Bobby opened his door wider, allowing him to come in his home. “Well, you’ve come to right place.” Sam entered the familiar home and the place smelled of whisky and must from all the old books scattered around the house. “So what kind of research are you looking to do? I doubt your on a case in your condition,” he said referring to his pregnancy. 

“No, it has to do with these dreams I’ve been having.”

Bobby furrowed his brow. “Those? Aw kid there’s nothing supernatural about those,” he said, sounding like he was pitting him. 

A flash of anger coursed through Sam. “What? Who told you about that?”

“Jody told me,” Bobby explained. “She said that you were having trouble about a sex dream with a girl at work. I don’t think that calls for some supernatural research.”

“What if I keep seeing her?” Sam asked taking a seat in his kitchen. He let out a grown as he lowered himself into the stiff chair. 

“What do you mean?” Bobby asked him. He took a seat across from him. 

Sam didn’t know where to begin. He told Bobby about how he lied to Dean and how he wasn’t sure if he was starting to have feelings for this girl or if this was in his head. But then he told him how Jackie invaded his shower session. 

“And your sure it wasn’t a dream?” Bobby asked him. 

“Yes! I was wide awake and one minute she was trying to have sex with me and the next she was gone. I know what I felt, Bobby,” Sam said, almost pleading to his friend. Sam understood how he sounded but didn’t care. He needed answers about this whole situation. His marriage was spiraling and this woman was at the core of it all. 

Bobby got up and picked out a book that was bigger than Sam’s head and dropped it on the table. A massive dust cloud came out of the “Then lets get started.”

They began reading and Bobby poured himself a glass of scotch. “So where does Dean think you are?” he asked without looking up from his book.

Sam sighed. “At work,” he said. “I told him I had an impromptu meeting and I would be home in about 2 hours. Bobby responded with a tsk. “Give me a fucking break, Bobby. I didn’t know what else to do. I can’t exactly tell him what’s been going on.”

“And why the hell not? What are you so afraid of?” He asked with anger resonating in his voice.

Sam slammed the book closed. “Because I’m afraid of loosing my husband!”

“You’re going to loose him if you keep hiding crap from him!” Bobby yelled back. Sam held back from crying. “Now, Sam,” Bobby began calmly. “i didn’t want to tell you this when you came in but, there is no monster or supernatural reasoning for what’s happening to you.”

Sam felt like he was going to throw up. The room was beginning to spin and he couldn’t grasp on to anything so he decided to hold his head straight with his hands. “What are you trying to say Bobby?”

“This girl, you might have strong feelings for her.”

Sam shook his head. “No. No I can’t! What about Dean? I love him! And my kids! I wouldn’t want to cheat because I know what that could do to my family,” he said spiraling. 

Bobby took his hand to stead him. “Hey, stop it. It’s going to be okay.”

“How?”

“I don’t know,” he said to him. “But I do know that you need to talk to Dean about this. If you want to save your family then you need to talk to him and let him know what’s really going on.”

The tears began to fall. “What if I loose him?”

“He’s your brother. You can’t loose him,” he said with a slight smile. 

Sam left Bobby’s with no information but he did gain information. Information about how he was most likely in love or lust with his colleague and now had to tell Dean all about it. When he got home Dean had Rebecca in his arms lulling her to sleep. “How was your meeting?” Dean whispered, trying not to wake up his daughter. 

Sam put his briefcase down on the floor. “Can we talk?” He whispered back to him. Dean put Rebecca down in her crib and then retreated back to living room where Sam stood. “What’s going on?” he said in a slightly louder tone. 

“I didn’t go to the office like I said. I went to Bobby’s instead,” he said earnestly. 

Dean crossed his arms. “Okay…why did you lie about that?”

He didn’t expect Dean to ask him why. “I—uh—I felt like I had to.” Sam took a breath. “I’ve been lying about a lot of things,” he said with his voice shaking.

Dean was worried. 

“I didn’t fire Jackie. She’s still working for me and I went to Bobby’s because—because she’s all I could think about lately.”

Feeling like the world around was about to cave in, Dean took a seat in the chair they had in the living room. “I see,” he said staring at the ground.

“I thought maybe she was doing something to me supernaturally which is why I called Bobby but she’s not.”

With a cynical laugh Dean said, “You’re just head over heals for her.”

“No,” Sam said firmly. “That’s not it. I’m quitting my job Dean. If I can’t fire her then I’ll just leave the job entirely. We have all that money from Crowely so that can help us until I get another job. After the baby comes I can take a break for a few months and then once we get into a regimen we can get back to normal.”

Dean snorted, “Looks like you got it all sorted out, don’t you? But did you ever think that maybe I don’t want you living here anymore.”

That hit Sam like a ton of bricks. “Wha-what do you mean? Dean, I told you-,”

“Shut up, Sam! You have to leave your fucking job so that you don’t fuck her! How do you think that makes me feel?!” Dean yelled. They could hear Rebecca stirring in her nursery. Dean, now aware of his voice, he lowered it. “The first time I kissed you I knew you’d be the last person I kiss. I have never thought about another woman since we got together and now you-,” he stifled a sob. “And to top it all off you lied to me. You lied to this family.”

“I couldn’t fire her, Dean,” Sam pleaded. “My boss-,”

“Then why didn’t you say something? Instead you told me that it was all good when it wasn’t. Were you just hoping that I wouldn’t find out?” Dean asked. Sam didn’t answer him. He truly didn’t know what to say. Dean stood up and squared Sam. “I want you out of the house,” he said through his teeth.

Sam felt like doubling over. He’d never experienced pain like this before. “Dean, we didn’t do anything! I love you and the girls so much. I’m sorry!”

Dean calmly walked to the front door and held it open. Not one word was spoken. He had said everything he could. Sam stared at the open door for a beat before realizing he was being kicked out of his own home. He didn’t want to make the situation any worse so he grabbed his suitcase and left the house. The door slammed behind him and he kept walking to his car. The second he pulled away from the home and traveled down the street he broke down in tears. Not sure of where to go he went to the only place he knew he would be welcomed. 

Bobby opened his front door. “Bobby, I messed up,” he cried. 

He acted quickly and pulled Sam into a hug as he cried on his shoulder. 

 

xxx  
Bobby told Sam that he could live with him as long as Sam deemed necessary. Sam was very grateful for his hospitality. Just like Sam promised Dean he got a new job at a new firm so that he wouldn’t run into Jackie anymore. He enjoyed his new job but it was hard to enjoy something when you had no one to enjoy it with. Dean was gracious enough to allow Sam to see the kids on the weekends. He would drop off Rebecca and Mary at Bobby’s but it was usually when Sam was at work so that he didn’t have to see his husband. Bobby would then drop them off after the weekend was up. Either one seeing each other would be too much for them to handle. 

At his ninth month going into work was more of a chore for Sam. Bobby told him that he needs to take it easy but like any Winchester he never listened. Just like his old job, he preferred to get there super early so that he could begin on his work before anyone came in. 

He entered his office and was eager to sit for his back and swollen feet were killing him. He immediately noticed a vase filled with red roses. He stopped in his tracks fearful of what’s to come. He had lingering feeling of foreboding. He finally approached the roses and searched for the card. He snatched it off of the clear plastic holder hiding in the roses and it read:

Miss you.

 

J

“You never said goodbye, Sam.” He heard the door close. When he whipped around he saw Jackie dressed in a thin black robe.

“Jackie? How do you know where I work?” he asked in a panic. 

She shrugged. “I just asked around,” she stated simply. “So why did you feel the need to leave, Sammy?” He cringed at the fact that she used his name the same way his brother did. “I thought you really liked me?” she pouted. Her robe then fell to the ground. She was wearing a red lace bra with panties to match…just like he dreamt. 

He backed himself into his desk. “Jackie, don’t. You don’t want to do this!”

She laughed, “Of course I do!” Sam then noticed a rope behind her back, accompanied with a taser. “You should drop your pants now.” Sam did as he was told. “Sit,” she instructed him and he sat down in his office chair. She then tied his hands around his back and unbuttoned his shirt. “Well now what have we got here? When I first met you, you had a six pack but now,” she whistled. “looks like you let yourself go,” she joked about his bump. 

“Yeah you’re right I have so you just untie me and we’ll go on our separate ways,” he pleaded.

“That’s okay. I find myself a chubby chaser nowadays,” she smiled. 

Sam suddenly felt a twinge in his back that wrapped its way to his stomach. It took him by surprise causing him to suck in a harsh breath. After going through labor once he was very aware of what it felt like and he was pretty certain that he was going through it again. “Listen to me, you have to let me go. I don’t know what you think you’re going to get from this.”

“You,” she said, flatly. “I’ll be getting you. I’m going to have sex with you and then you’re going to end your marriage and be with me.” Sam was scared. Clearly she was delusional and not mentally stable. 

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you were going to!” she screamed. Hey eyes were red and her perfect hair went out place. She looked deranged. “I’m not an idiot, Sam. I know thats why you put distance between and then ultimately left.” She straddled what was left of his lap and whispered in his ear, “You wanted to fuck me.”

Sam jerked his head away after feeling her hot breath on his skin. “Then what’s your game plan? We have sex and then you think I’m going to run away with you. Not really a smart plan. All those years at Yale and your this stupid?” 

Jackie slapped him hard across the face. Sam took the pain like a champ and didn’t say a word. “There’s no need to be rude, Sam.” Sam could feel another contraction coming on. He was secretly timing them and they were about 5 minutes apart from each other. He told Bobby that he wanted a normal birth this time without drama but clearly he wasn’t going to get what he wanted this time. 

On his lap, Jackie inched closer and forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She delicately grasped his penis which made him gasp. During labor his penis was very sensitive to touch. He was both aroused and terrified. “Please,”he got out. “you don’t understand. I’m not in the best condition to do anything with you right now.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked genuinely confused. The contraction had hit its peak causing Sam to scream out in pain. “What is going on with you?” she asked as she got off of his lap. 

“He’s in labor you whore,” Dean said as he approached the desk.

“Dean?! What the hell are you doing here?” He asked surprised and relived. 

“I came here so we could talk. I thought it was time you moved back in,” he said. “So this must be the famous Jackie,” he said as he looked her up and down. “Got to say Sam, I’m impressed, but I didn’t think you’d be into this whole BDSM thing,” he pointed out. 

Jackie pointed the taser toward Dean. “I’ll kill you!” She threatened. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Please.” With a swift motion Dean got the taser out her hand and onto the floor. “Listen, stripper Barbie get the fuck out before I kill you.” With that she scurried out the office in her bra and underwear. 

“Dean, this is not what it looks like. I didn’t call her. She tied me up and—,” 

Dean stopped him. “It’s okay, Sam. I know.” He untied Sam from the chair and retrieved his pants. “How are you feeling?” 

Once Sam’s hands got free he grabbed Dean’s face. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so, so sorry, Dean!” 

Dean welcomed his kiss and then embraced him. “I know, Sammy. I know. I love you too,” he whispered in his ear. “But listen, we need to get out of here before people start showing up.”

Dean helped Sam out of his office chair. “Yeah, let’s get back to the house.”

He helped Sam get into the car and off they raced back to the house. Dean fished out his phone and dialed Jody. “Hey Jody! I need you and Bobby to meet us at the house. Sam has gone into labor. Thank you so much, I’ll see you soon.” Dean hung up the phone. “I don’t need to stop do I?” he asked his brother breathing hard through a contraction. 

Sam shook his head. “No. I’m fine.” Once the contraction ended he adjusted himself in his seat. “I can’t believe you came. Damn it’s lucky that came to the office when you did. Why did you come all that way to talk? Why not wait till the weekend?”

Dean gripped the steering wheel tight. “Honestly? I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t live without you. You know I can’t be apart from you too long,” Dean admitted slightly embarrassed. “I missed you, Sammy,” he said with a slight smile. 

 

Sam grabbed his hand softly. “I missed you too, Dean.”

Everything went into high gear when Sam and Dean burst into the house. Jody and Bobby were waiting for them including Rebecca and Mary already dressed in their coats. Bobby helped Dean get Sam into the bedroom where they got him undressed from his suit to a an oversized Stanford T-shirt. 

Confused Mary tugged on her fathers shirt and asked, “What’s going on, Dad? Why is Papa in pain?” she asked referring to Sam groaning in the bedroom. 

Dean took a knee so he could look his daughter in the eye. “Remember how I told you that you were going to have another sister?” she nodded. “Well the baby is on her way but Papa is going to be okay. You’re going to go with Aunt Jody for a little while Papa has the baby. Okay?”

Still slightly frightened she looked to her parents bedroom. Dean took notice. “Do you want to say goodbye to Papa?” 

“Can I?”she asked sweetly. 

Dean smiled at her. “Of course you can.” He led her into his bedroom where Sam was recovering from a recent contraction. 

He hid pain with a smile when he saw Mary walk in clutching her teddy bear. “Hey there sweetie.”

“Are you and the baby going to be okay?” she asked him with wide eyes.

Sam kissed her forehead. “We are going to be just fine. Don’t you worry.”

Rebecca kissed Sam’s belly and then kissed his cheek. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Mary. And when you come back you can say hi to you new baby sister.”

Her eyes lit up and got very excited. “Okay!” 

Dean escorted her out of the room and had Jody take the girls away. He told her that he would call her when the baby was born. Dean retreated back to the bedroom. Bobby was taking Sam’s temperature and trying his best to examine him. When Sam announced his second pregnancy, he decided to do some research on the birthing process in case he would have to deliver the baby. 

“So the girl was in fact crazy, huh?” 

A small laugh escaped Sam, “You have no idea.”

“Hey, Bobby,” Dean began. “Can Sam and I have a second?”

“Sure.” He gathered his medical supplies and left the brothers alone in the bedroom. 

Dean took a seat on the edge bed next to Sam“How are you feeling?”

Sam rubbed his stomach where it was beginning to get sore from the intense contractions. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he flashed a weak smile. “Listen, about what happened at the office…” Sam began but Dean stopped him.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. Sam eyed him not sure if he believed him. “I’m serious. The woman was clearly unstable and that’s not your fault. You did everything that you could.” Dean then went in for kiss and it was deep. It was as if all tension was released. “I just want to forget about the whole thing okay?”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

They then heard a knock on the bedroom door and when they looked up they saw Bobby with his hands up. Behind him was Jackie holding a gun on his back. She looked a lot more unhinged this time around. Her lipstick was smeared and her hair was no longer perfectly straight, it was now a disheveled mess. “Step away from my Sam?”

“Your Sam?” Dean asked incredulously. “Who the hell do you think you are lady?” Jackie pushed Bobby away and pointed the gun at Dean. He got up and walked away from Sam. “What is it now that you want?”

“I want my Sam and I want my baby!”

Dean and Sam couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “This baby isn’t yours!” Sam spat. 

She scoffed. “It might as well be. I’m the one you spent the most time with! You didn’t even care enough to spend it with your husband. Clearly you wanted me to be the one to raise the child.”  
It hurt Dean to hear that Sam wanted to spend so much time with Jackie but he had to remind himself that this woman was going to say anything to get her way. “Now you men have a choice. Either Sam comes with me or you can say hello to yourself on the 10 o clock news.”

“You’re bluffing,” Bobby called her out. 

“Am I?” she challenged. “Because CNN, Fox News and the local news are on their way to see the first pregnant man give birth. I knew it was a great idea to keep my contacts while I interned for CNN and Fox news in college,” she praised herself. “Sam, didn’t I tell you that I originally wanted to be a journalist?”

Sam cursed at himself because she did tell him that story in depth but it didn’t occur to him until now. “I’m not going to run away with you!” Sam was suddenly rocked with a contraction. “Fuck!” He leaned forward and let out a groan. 

Forgetting that he had a gun pointed at him, Dean ran to his husband, “Sammy!”

“I said to stay away from him!” she threatened.

“Bite me!” he responded as he tended to Sam. 

She fired a round in the air. Everyone jumped back from the sound. “I said, stay away from him,” she said with gritted teeth. Suddenly everyone heard commotion happening outside. News vans were pulling up with cameras and video cameras. Within minutes their house was surrounded.  
“Not much time now,” she said with an evil grin.

“Call them off!” Dean demanded. 

“You know what needs to be done. And I would decide quickly before this goes public and it gets out that two brothers committed incest.” Sam and Dean eyes widened. “What? You didn’t think I knew that part? Please, the pathetic story Sam told about how you met got me curious so I did some research on the infamous Winchesters and boy what I found!”

Dean was hot with rage. He started after her but Bobby reacted quickly and stopped him. The last thing they needed was this girl shooting any of them. “You bitch! I’m going to kill you! I’m going to kill you dead!”

She laughed unfazed from Dean’s threats. “Good luck killing me when you two will be in jail and your kids will be off at some foster care.”

All Sam could hear was the sound of news anchors and commotion outside of the house, trying to get a glimpse of what was inside. Lights flashing entered through the heavy drapes. He knew that they couldn’t see anything from the one story home but all Jackie had to do was open those drapes and their quiet life as they know it will be destroyed. 

Pain radiated through him as he felt a contraction threaten his body. He grabbed the sides of the bed and moaned, “This has to stop. But you’re not getting my baby!” Sam breathed heavily.

“Are you sure you want to do that?” She asked, giving him one last chance. 

“Fuck you, you bitch!” he spat at her. 

She grinned an evil grin that shook Sam to his core. “Have it your way then.” She went to open the blinds when she was struck in the head with a wooden bat. Behind the bat was Jody Mills. 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank, God!”

“My names, Jody,” she joked. “And who the hell is she?” she asked referring to the knocked out blonde. “And why is CNN outside asking about a pregnant man?”

Bobby moved Jackie’s body and placed her in the closet and then locked the door. “Crazy Barbie over here thought it was a good idea to expose the boys,” Bobby explained.

“Why did you put her in our closet?” Dean protested. 

“Did you want me to put her in the pantry?” Bobby asked sarcastically. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Good point. Just make sure she can’t get out. We’ll figure out what to do with her later.”

“On it,” Bobby said as he moved some heavy furniture in front of the closet door so that she couldn’t get out. 

Jody was as lost as ever. “Wait, that’s the girl from your office?” she asked Sam.

He nodded as he was writhing in pain. “Where are the girls?” Sam gritted as he try to ride out his contraction. Dean sat on the bed with him and grabbed his hand. “

“There in the car. It’s parked up the street, but Kat is with them. I had to pick her up from work. I only came back because Rebecca forgot her stuffed bear,” she laughed to herself. 

Dean and Sam were relived that their kids were out of harms way. “We gotta get rid of the camera crew,” Sam said out of breath. He quickly bent forward and started to push. 

Dean got in between his legs ready to catch whatever comes through. “Sammy, you’re fully dilated.”

Still bent forward Sam said in a strained voice, “I figured… but the camera—,”

“Don’t worry about them. Just worry about getting the baby out.”

Jody went into the bathroom and grabbed some extra towels for the baby. As she was gathering supplies she got an idea. She bundled up a towel and put it underneath her shirt. “Guys, I think this might work.” Bobby, Sam and Dean looked at a seemingly pregnant Jody and none of them understood where she could be going with this. 

“Sweetie, what are you doing?” Bobby asked cautiously as if his girlfriend lost her mind. 

“Hey, you want them away from your house? Then this is the way. Just trust me, it’ll work,” she said with a trust worthy grin. “Come on!” she grabbed Bobby’s hand and they went to the front door. 

Dean ran after them. “Wait!” he called after them. “What if your plan doesn’t work?” he asked slightly panicked. 

Jody lightly touched his cheek. “It’ll work,” she said with much confidence. “Focus on your brother. We’ll call you when the coast is clear.”

“Okay.” Jody gave him a farewell kiss. Dean ran back to Sam to stay out of sight. Jody opened the door with her hand on her fake bump. Bobby had his arm around her. Once the door opened, immediately Jody began huffing and puffing, pretending as if she was in labor. 

The crowd shouted at her: “That’s not a guy!”

“Where’s the pregnant man?!”

“Who is she?!”

Bobby and Jody did their best to fight their way through the crowd. “What are all you people doing here? I’m just trying to get to the hospital!” Jody fake cried.

“Get out of here you vultures! My wife is in labor!” Bobby said as he played along. 

Shortly the News crews dispersed from the house leaving Sam and Dean finally alone which they were grateful for. 

Dean’s phone buzzed and he took a quick glance. “Bobby, Jody and the kids got out okay.” He opened Sam’s legs a little wider. “I can see the head, buddy. Keep pushing.”

“This is the last time I’m doing this!” Sam moaned. 

Dean laughed. “Three kids seems like an appropriate number, babe.” Sam laughed along with him. It was painful to laugh but he was happy to do it. He was happy that he got to see his husband laugh again. Finally after all they had went through they were able to laugh together and enjoy this moment together. “One more push, Sammy!”

Sam gave it all he had. Their baby had slid into Dean’s arms wailing into her new world. “You did it babe.” After cleaning her off he handed her off to Sam who was eager to see her and to hold her. 

“Hello there baby girl.” he snuggled her. “She needs a name, you know,” he told Dean. 

“How about, Jackie?” Dean joked as he folded one of the extra towels Jody brought. 

“Not funny,” Sam dead panned. “We still need to figure out what we're going to do with her,” he said referring to the fact that she was in closet. 

Dean sighed and moved the furniture out of the way of the closet. When he opened the door Jackie was still knocked out but had a large welt forming on the side of her head where the bat hit her. He kicked her hard in the stomach which jolted her awake. “Ow! Wha- the— where am I?” she touched her head and then hissed. 

“About ten seconds from being murdered,” Dean cocked his gun. “Now I’m gonna crack a deal with you. Leave this place and never come back if you come back or we sense fowl play. Like you did with this little news stunt…” Dean crouched down so he was on her level and put the barrel of the gun to her head, right where her wound was. “I will kill you, bring you back, and then kill you again. Do you understand me?”

She was trying her very best not to cry. Instead of speaking she just shook her head, yes. She scurried out of the house as quickly as she possible could. 

“Wow. You think you put the fear in God in her?” Sam asked.

Dean put his gun on top of the dresser. “If she knows what’s good for her.” He took out his phone to dial Bobby when Sam stopped him.

“Don’t. Just sit here with me.” They had spent months apart and Sam wanted to spend just a little more time with him before the whole family came by and real chaos begun. Dean realized this and was more than happy to sit with his husband and new baby daughter. “I’m so happy this shit is over and we can just be together,” Dean said. He kissed his husband and then gazed down at his daughter.

“I’m quitting my job,” Sam revealed. 

“Sam, Jackie’s gone, she’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

“I know, but I’ve been thinking about getting into teaching. I just don’t think I’m cut out to being a partner.”

Dean took his hand. “If that’s what you want to do then I’ll support you.” That law firm really took a tole on Sam and their marriage so Dean was pretty grateful that he wanted to leave and pursue something new. “Elizabeth.” 

“What?” Sam asked.

“That’s her name, Elizabeth.”

They kissed once more agreeing on the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Elizabeth Secoolish in helping me write this story! <3


End file.
